


Chains of the Seal

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi's life takes an odd turn as he releases a set of magical cards that he now has to capture with the help of the Beast of the Seal. Along the way, he finds a powerful card that catches an interest in him and now he has to make a difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cards of Clow: The Fly

A vision starts to appear slowly in the realm of dreams. It was of a boy standing there on the edge of a building. He was facing Tokyo Tower and beside him was an odd creature with golden yellow fur and small wings. In the air around him was raining cards that depicted various creatures along with writings that couldn't be read. On the tower was a dark figure and from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something dark flying about.

/Where am I?/

But before he could get an answer, the vision faded and everything went black.

0

Yugi yawned as he woke up to the sunlight shining through the open blinds. He rubbed at his eyes as he got up and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his uniform along the way. After he was done washing up and getting dressed, he headed downstairs, giving a morning greeting to his grandfather who was fixing breakfast, his mind still somewhat focused on the odd dream he had.

-Hello. My name is Motou Yugi. I'm a 2nd year student at Domino High school and I have very good friends there. Malik, Diamond, Jou, Myrrh, Ryou, Topaz and Kaiser. They've been my friends ever since we first met and I could ask for better friends. And my jii-chan is a wonderful person. He's an archaeologist who goes on various digs around the world. He always has something that he brings back and each are very interesting artifacts. He is also a great cook, so is my otou-san. I learn how to cook from them and both jii-chan and I alternates who gets to cook dinner during the week so I could improve.-

"Morning, Yugi. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he set out a plate for him. "Yeah." he said as he started to eat, chatting with his grandfather quietly until he was done with his plate. "So jii-chan, when will otou-san be back?" Yugi asked as he placed his plate in the sink. "I got a call from him yesterday while you were with your friends. He said he should be back in the next two weeks." Sugoroku said.

-My otou-san was a college professor who worked at a college overseas. He does great at his job and he won many awards for it. He is also a great athlete and I hope to be the same one day. I was already known as a wonderful gymnast even for my short stature but I try hard to improve.-

"That's great to know. I can't wait til he gets back." Yugi said, wiping his hands with a dish towel before saying goodbye to his grandfather. At the door, he strapped on his skates and was soon out the door, making his way to school. "Ohayou, Yugi-san!" A voice called when he was halfway and he stopped, turning to see Diamond and Ryou making their way over to him, Ryou waving all the while. "Ohayou, minna!" he said as Diamond stopped the bike beside him.

-And this is Ryou and Diamond. Two of my best friends and also living together at Ryou's home. Together, they both share nearly the same talents and also some different ones. Diamond is a master video recorder, her movies always the highlight of the school. I loved the one she did during the spring when she visited China. She is also a great designer of outfits. Currently, she was designing some for me and some of them are coming out well. And Ryou was a wonderful cook and an even better singer. His cakes and sweets are delicious and just about everyone like them. Especially Jounouchi and Malik.-

"Ohayou, Ryou-kun. Ohayou, Diamond-chan." Yugi said, smiling. "Glad we could catch up. I made something for you." Ryou said, opening his bag and pulled out a box. He handed it to Yugi and eager to know what it could be, he opened it and grinned.

"Thanks, Ryou! I simply love it when you make your famous strawberry tarts!" Yugi said happily as he closed the box and gave Ryou a short hug. "I know. I was bored last night and was thinking, 'Maybe I should fix something'. And since I had the ingredients to make some tarts, I went ahead and did so." Ryou explained as they continued their way to school.

"Thanks a bunch, Ryou. You know Jou and Malik will be jealous that you made something for me and not for them." Yugi said as they finally reached the school gates. "Don't worry. I have a backup plan." Ryou said, smiling as he jumped off the bike so Diamond can set it into the bike rack. They headed up to the school doors where they met up with Jou, Malik, Kaiser and Topaz.

"Morning, Yugi." Topaz said, waving to him. "Morning, everyone." Yugi responded, waving to them. Jou sniffed the air and grinned. "Someone has strawberry tarts." he said, looking about. "Who has tarts?" Malik added, looking around as well. They chuckled softly before Yugi held up the box. "I do. Ryou made some for me." he spoke.

Jou tossed a playful glare at the white-haired teen. "No fair. You know I love your sweets." Jou said, pouting. "I know. That's why I came up with a backup plan." Ryou replied, pulling out two more boxes and handed them to Jou and Malik. Jou grinned with delight, same with Malik.

-Jounouchi and Malik. They're always the funny ones in my group of friends and like I mentioned before, they love Ryou's sweets and cakes. Huge sweet tooth, I say. Although funny, they will do anything and everything to make sure Ryou and I are safe from bullies or ill-willed people and I'm happy for that. You could never find anything like that in just anyone. Both Topaz and Kaiser are the same, just a little more morale about things.-

Diamond walked over to everyone and they talked with one another for a while before the first bell rang and they all headed for the classes, promising to meet up again at lunch.

0

As the school day ended, Yugi and the group left out, glad that the day was over with. "Well, I see you guys tomorrow. I promise I'll help jii-chan with the shop today and also, it's my turn to cook dinner." Yugi said as he strapped on his skates. "Alrighty then, Yugi. See you tomorrow. Ja." Jou said as he and Kaiser headed home. "Same here." Malik said, waving to him, Ryou and Diamond and he and Topaz left as well. Once they were gone and Diamond unlocked the bike from the bike rack, they were on their way home as well.

Once they got to where they roads crossed, Ryou and Diamond waved goodbye to Yugi before they headed in the other direction and Yugi continued on his way home.

0

Soon, the two weeks went by fast and Yugi was eager to get home so he could see his otou-san. "I'll see you all tomorrow! My otou-san is coming home today!" Yugi cheered as he skated off. "Alright! Ja ne, Yugi-kun!" Diamond said as they all waved goodbye to him before he was out of eyesight.

Yugi made his way home quickly and once he discarded his skates at the door, he dashed inside to see his otou-san in the kitchen fixing a snack. He turned when he heard the hurried footsteps and smiled. "Konniciwa, Yugi." he said as he gave the smaller boy a hug. "Konniciwa! I'm so happy you're home!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Me too. I'm glad to be back." he said as they released each other and he picked up the plate with the sandwich he made. "How about you prepare something nice for dinner tonight." Yugi nodded and once his father left, he got to work on starting dinner.

As he was cooking, he heard something odd downstairs in the basement where his father's work library was and stopped chopping up the vegetables and went to investigate. He heard the sound again as he reached the door and shivered as he heard the sound again. _'It can't be that bad.'_ he thought as he opened the door and headed downstairs.

The room was dark as he looked around, scanning through the bookshelves for anything that was making the sound. As he came across a portion of the bookshelves, a new book that wasn't there before started to glow and caught his eye. "What's this?" Yugi whispered as he took the red book from the shelf.

There was a gold lock on it that opened with a click by itself and being curious, he opened the book and saw cards resting within the indented pages. He took the top card and looked at it, finding a picture of a woman with fairy-like wings wrapped around her form. He saw there was a name at the bottom and quietly whispered the name.

"Windy."

Just as this word passed his lips, a symbol appeared beneath his feet as a strong gust of wind surrounded him, the card glowing as well, and causing the rest of the cards within the book to fly away, fazing through the ceiling and roof to scatter throughout Domino.

Yugi yelped and covered his face, still holding onto the Windy card as the phenomenon happened and once the wind died down, he uncovered his face and looked to the book, now face down on the floor where it dropped. It started to glow again and he watched in amazement as something started to emerge from the cover.

Once the creature was fully emerged, Yugi gasped as he remembered it from his dream. Said creature opened its eyes and looked down to Yugi before grinning. "Konniciwa!" It spoke, speaking with an odd Osaka accent. Yugi was confused as he looked to the creature still with amazement and a little fear.

"Who knew someone like you would be able to wake me up." It spoke. "What are you? Some kind of toy?" Yugi questioned and the creature huffed. "No! I'm not a toy! I'm Keroberos! Beast of the Seal that guards over this book." he spoke and Yugi nodded albeit slowly.

"Right."

"Anyways." he started as he magically lifted the book to stand right side up. "I look out for the card in this book so they don't get themselves into any..." As he looked inside, he found there was nothing there and gaped. "The cards! They're gone! Why? Why!" he yelled and sighed.

Yugi looked at the card he had and showed it to Kero. "You're talking about this?" he asked and Kero looked up before grinning. "Yes!" He exclaimed, grasping the card in his tiny paws before looking back to him. "And what about the others?"

Yugi placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Letsee, I read Windy on this card…"

"Yeah."

"Then a huge gust a wind came…"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And they all flew away."

"I see..."

They both shared a humorous laugh before Kero realized what he explained and gaped. "WHAT?!" Yugi sighed. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

0

That night, Yugi ate his dinner quickly before saying goodnight to his otou-san and jii-chan before heading upstairs with his dessert. Inside his room, Kero was hovering over the book, a golden glow surrounding him as he concentrated on finding any sign of any cards around the area. "Any luck?" Yugi asked as he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

He sighed as he landed on top of the book, shaking his head. "Nothing. I can't find any of the cards." Yugi placed the plate of pudding on the desktop and sat down. "So, what kind of cards are we talking about here?" Yugi asked. "Clow Cards..." Kero whispered.

"Clow Cards?"

He nodded. "Yes. They rested within this book and if the Seal were to ever break, a catastrophe would befall the world." he explained. He then explained how the cards were made by the powerful sorcerer Clow Reed and how they possessed incredible powers that ever he would never have expected. "Since each card had its own life, he placed the cards into the book and me, the Beast of the Seal, onto the front cover." he finished, grabbing the spoon from the plate. "In any case of matter, we have to get the cards back. And you're coming with me."

"Wait, why me?" Yugi questioned, intrigued by the story but appalled at the unargumented request. "You're the one that scattered the cards with Windy's spell." Kero said. "Well, aren't you supposed to be guarding the seal?" Yugi spoke. Kero rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I kinda...accidentally fell asleep."

"Oh really? For how long?"

"Um...about 30 years."

"30 years?!" Yugi could feel a headache about to emerge and he rubbed a temple lightly. "And you call yourself the Beast of the Seal." he whispered. "Hey, stuff happens, alright!" Kero exclaimed, looking to him. Yugi crossed his arms, giving him a smug look. "Of course. So it must've been your snores I heard."

"Anyway. The fact is, you could open the book. That means you must have some magical power within you." Kero claimed. "So, what's your name?" he asked. "It's Yugi." he responded. "Alright then, Yugi. Stand over there." Kero said, pointing over to the center of his room. He nodded and stood where he was told. Once he was in place, Kero started to glow as the atmosphere changed, the symbol appearing under Yugi's feet.

"Key of the Seal." he whispered and a glow came from the lock of the book and it traveled over to hover in front of Yugi. "There is someone here wishing for a contract with you. A boy. His name is Yugi. O Key, grant him the power. Release!" Kero chanted and soon, a bright light engulfed then room as the Key enlarged into a staff that was silver in color with two angel wings protruding from the sides of the gems embedded in the tip.

"Yugi, grab the staff!" Kero shouted and Yugi walked over, blocking his eyes from the bright light as he reached out to grab the staff. Once he grabbed it, Kero grinned. "Alright! It's the birth of a new Cardcaptor!" he said as the light dissipated and the Key returned to normal, resting in the palm of his hand.

Yugi looked over to Kero who was eating the pudding, gaping. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm just a normal high school kid. I don't think I'm qualified for this kind of thing." he said. "Come on. Cardcaptor? A person that captures cards? Shouldn't be too hard for you." he said, eating more of the pudding.

"What do you not understand from normal high school kid? Even though you said something that dealt with a catastrophe on the world-" Yugi started but Kero halted his words.

"Who was the one to scatter the cards using Windy?" He questioned, looking to Yugi.

"Yeah, and who was the one to fall asleep on the job?" Yugi countered and Kero growled, both of them staring each other down before they heard a loud bird's cry from outside and turned to look through the window. They saw the huge shadow of a bird flying above the Game shop and towards the city. "What is that thing?" Yugi asked. "It's a Clow Card!" Kero exclaimed. "Probably the Fly card so stop looking so impressed by it and let's go!" he continued, looking down to him. Yugi heaved a sigh before nodding and they both left.

0

Following the trail, Yugi skated along the road towards where the Fly card was. Said card landed somewhere in the middle of the homes that were close to the city, flapping it wings and giving another loud call, the gusts from its wings causing some of the cable cords to snap near it. Yugi covered his face as the cutting winds blew past him before they reached it and he looked up just to see how huge the card was.

"Now I know I surely can't capture something that big." Yugi simpered with a little hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't be so wimpy." Kero quipped. The Fly card gave another cry before turning its gaze to them and they looked to stare at the card before it let loose a gust of wind that was powerful enough to have Yugi flying up into the air. Before he could fall and hit the ground, Kero flew over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt to let him down gently. "You have to use your magic! Do just as I told you as we were getting here!" Kero called, looking to him and Yugi nodded, pulling the Key out from his pocket.

He held it out in the palm of his hand before reciting the chant.

_"The Key which hide the powers of Dark,_  
Show you true form before me  
I, Yugi, command you under our contract  
Release!" 

The Key glowed with power before floating up in the air before transforming into the staff and Yugi grabbed a hold of it. Kero smiled and flew over to his side. "Alright. The Fly card is attributed to wind so you should be able to easily capture it with Windy. In any case, we need to get close to it." Kero spoke.

Fly gave another crow before ascending into the air and flew straight towards them, flying over them and leaving another huge gust in its wake. Yugi kept himself from flying back again and turned to see that it was ready to make another pass.

"What should I do? It's flying right at us!" Yugi said. "Use Windy and hurry!" Kero told Yugi and he went to reach for the card but Fly came at them again and he ducked to avoid the gust coming at them from Fly passing over. It flew high into the air once more and turned, ready to attack. "Hurry! Use Windy now!" Kero called.

Again, Fly swooped down at them and they turned, running ahead of the flying card. "But how am I supposed to with that thing attacking me?" Yugi demanded. "As a Cardcaptor, you have to figure things like this out yourself." Kero said.

Yugi thought about what he said and got an idea. "I think I know what I can do!" Yugi spoke, skating ahead of Kero just as Fly prepared for another attack. "Yugi?" he called but was thrown high into the air by the gust of wind. Yugi soon skated along the slope that was parallel to the street and once Fly came by him, he leapt off and onto the card's back as he flew up into the air once more. He hung onto the feathers upon the bird's back, holding the Windy card in his other hand.

"Wind, become a binding chain." he whispered, the symbol appearing beneath him as he threw the card in front of him. Once it came back, he twirled the staff in hand and touched the card with it, making it glow. "Windy!" he called and soon, wisps of wind came from the card, soon forming into Windy and she started to curl about the Fly card.

More and more curled around the bird before it wings were bound enough to not keep it airborne any longer and it started to descend, Yugi jumping off just as it hit the ground. The Fly card tried to struggle within the bonds and Yugi turned to it, raising the staff.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow Card!" Again, the symbol appear beneath his feet as he swung the staff before him and at the tip of it, the form of a glowing card appeared and soon, wisps of the Fly started to seep within the card until it became a card once more, its name and picture on it as it landed before Yugi.

"Man, I thought I was going to die with that stunt." he whispered as Kero floated down beside him. "No less from the Cardcaptor I scouted. Good work for your first time." he praised. "Don't expect much. I still don't think I'm capable of doing this if I had to risk doing something like that again." Yugi stated. Kero sighed before looking down to the card.

"Well, you captured it at least. Why don't you try it out." he suggested. Yugi looked up to him them down to the card. "What will it do? Give me some wings or something?" he questioned. "Try it and find out."

Yugi gave a small sigh before standing. "Fly!" he called, tapping the card with the staff and the angel wings upon it grew out. Once he was settled upon the staff, he was soon in the air, smiling brightly.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"See, there are some advantages to being a Cardcaptor." Kero said as he flew beside him. "I guess you do have a point there. Let's just hope I don't get hurt while capturing these cards." Yugi whispered as he continued to soar over the city before he soon headed home.

0

Far from them in a hidden location, two pairs of red eyes opened as one lifted its head.

_'The cards have been released once more.'_

Nudging the other, the two shadowed forms left into the night.


	2. What Lurks in the Shadows: The Shadow

The next morning, Yugi was still asleep although he was hoping to wake up early today. "Yugi? Yugi? It's 7 o' clock. Time for you to wake up." A voice said and he murmured something in his sleep. "Come on, Yugi. Wake up." He felt something nudge at his shoulder and he swiped at it before finally waking up. _'What is that voice? I don't recognize it at all. Maybe I left the TV on last night.'_ he thought as he opened sleep blurred eyes and look to the TV but it was off. "Yugi, up here." The voice spoke again and he turned to look up and saw Kero hovering there.

Things were silent for a moment before Yugi gave a yelp and jumped back slightly. "Great, now I'm seeing flying stuffed toys." he grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm not a stuffed toy. I'm Keroberos, remember? The Beast of the Seal? The Clow Book? The Clow cards? Anything ringing a bell here?" he questioned as he dropped down to Yugi's eye level. "Oh, right. All that. I thought that was all some sort of dream." Yugi spoke as he got up from bed and went into the closet to grab his uniform, yawning as he did so.

"Nope. That's wasn't a dream. You're a Cardcaptor now and you were able to successfully capture your first card last night." Kero said as he brought the book from its place on the desk and opened it, revealing the Fly card with Yugi's name written at the bottom.

"I still think I'm not ready for all this. Just because I captured one card. What makes you think I can catch the rest?" Yugi questioned as he came from the closet in his uniform, pajamas in his hand. "Don't fret, Yugi. I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you were capable of capturing the cards." Kero said as he fluttered over to him after placing the book back on his desk. "We'll see." Yugi whispered before his father called him downstairs for breakfast and Yugi left Kero to his own business.

0

After eating, Yugi came back upstairs holding two small cookies in his hands, handing them to Kero who was very happy to have them before grabbing his bag. "Ok, Kero. My dad will be leaving soon and my grandfather will be in the shop so you can watch TV, just keep the volume down low." Yugi spoke before leaving and started making his way to school.

"I'm glad that Kero woke me up. Nearly forgot I had class monitor today so I need to get the room set up." Yugi said to himself quietly before taking a quick turn from his usual route, coming past another house of a good acquaintance, Seth Tsuki. Said person was outside tending to the vast garden his grandparents had and when he heard Yugi stop by the gate, he smiled as he looked up to him.

"Morning, Yugi. What brings you down this way so early?" he questioned. "Ah, it was just to stop by and also I have class monitor duty today. So, what are you up to?" Yugi asked. "Oh, I'm just tending to the garden for my grandparents before I head to school myself." Seth said before getting an idea and went over to a bush of flowers and picked some before walking back.

"Here, why don't you take these for your classroom." he said, smiling and Yugi thanked him before saying goodbye and continued along the way, unaware that he was being watched from above.

0

"Morning, Yugi."

"Morning, Diamond." Yugi greeted as he walked in, holding a vase filled with the flowers given to him today and he placed it on the windowsill. "You know, I got the oddest thing yesterday but I thought it was cute." Diamond said as she brought out her video recorder. "What's that?" Yugi asked as he walked over to look over his shoulder and saw something shadowy flying across the moon. Diamond zoomed in closer and revealed it to be Yugi with Kero beside him. Yugi gulped deeply and backed away. "Uh, I don't think..." Yugi started and Diamond turned to him.

"Nonsense. I think it was pretty cool. How did this come to happen?" she asked, looking over to him intently.

"Oh...well...uh...you see..." he stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a reason and during this, Kero took the time to pop out from his bag.

"Ah, so this is a school." he commented and Yugi froze in place. "Kero! What are you doing here?!" he hissed but Diamond only smiled as he looked to the guardian beast. "Hello." she said warmly. Kero turned to her and smiled as well. "Konniciwa." Sadly, that was all he was able to get out before Yugi stuffed him back into his back. "We'll talk at break." he whispered to the being in the bag before giving a sheepish smile to Diamond.

"Please tell me you never showed that to Ryou…"

0

At break, Yugi, Diamond and Ryou met up outside, being lucky to escape their other friends' eyes for the moment. Yugi let Kero from his bag and said beast leapt out, gasping for breath. "Man, I thought I was going to die in there." he wheezed. "Oh really? Then why, pray tell, did you not complain about it before I got to school?" Yugi questioned haughtily. "Well, at least that time I was face up. You stuffed my head towards the bottom of the bag so I couldn't even breathe." Kero answered before looking ver to Ryou and Diamond.

"Anyways. I'm Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal. If you must know, the reason you saw that little moment there is because Yugi happened to accidentally released some powerful magic cards and now he's a Cardcaptor, making it his mission to collect those cards before they wreak havoc upon the city and soon, the world." Kero explained.

"Really now? Sound interesting. Will Yugi be battling these cards head on?" Diamond questioned. To Yugi, it sounded a little eager.

"Yep. Not all cards will be a cinch to catch." he said. As this explanation was going, on the field not far from them, a shadow of one of the students started to move although the student himself didn't move an inch from his place and yet no one seen it except for the figure on the roof.

"This gives me a great idea!" Diamond said happily. "What's that?" Ryou asked. "Since I was planning to make some outfits for Yugi anyway, now I have a good reason to make plenty of them!" she squealed and hugged Yugi. "Oh, Yugi! I'm so happy you took this responsibility! And I'll make sure I'm there to record every one of your moments when in battle with a Clow Card!" Yugi smiled sheepishly again and nodded. "Sure. I can't wait." Ryou laughed slightly. "You don't sound all that convinced." Ryou stated.

Diamond looked to Yugi as she released him from the hug. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they suit you well." she said, smiling brightly. "Now, why don't we eat? Sooner or later, Jou and the others will find out we're out here." Ryou said and they nodded as they pulled out their lunches and started to eat, Diamond sharing some of her sweets with Kero.

0

As the school day finally came to an end, Yugi and his friends left for home but their shadows mysteriously pulled away and headed back into the school. Again, from above, the mysterious form watched before gliding off into the clouds. Once Yugi got home, he headed up to his room to complete his homework. "Your friend Diamond seems bound to create some nice outfits. I can't wait to see what she comes up with." Kero said. "I just hope it won't be anything humiliating. I know she makes wonderful outfits but I'm just having a little doubt on it." Yugi said as he finished up his math and started on history.

"Don't doubt that, Yugi. I may have known her for only a day but I'm sure she'll come up with wonderful outfits for you." Kero said, smiling.

"I'll take your word for it. But I still wouldn't be in this little predicament if someone didn't fall asleep." Kero's smile turned to a frown after that. "Don't start with that again."

0

The next day, when Yugi headed into class for his class monitor duties, he was in for a surprise. "Wow, what happened here?" he asked Ryou. In their classroom, all the students' desks were piled up in the center of the room and outside in the courtyard. "I don't know. They were like this when I got here." Ryou spoke. "And it's not only our classroom. Every classroom seems to have all their desks piled up." Diamond added as she walked into the room.

Yugi gave a small sigh. "This is not what I was hoping for when I signed up for class monitor…"

"Well, maybe it wasn't a prank by some kid. Maybe this was the cause of a Clow card." Diamond suggested.

"Maybe. I will have to ask Kero about that."

After rearranging the desks, glad to have it done before the teacher got there, school went on normally and once Yugi got home, he told Kero of the odd phenomenon that happened. "Yeah, that sounds like a Clow Card alright. And we have to go and capture it. Tonight." Kero said. "Tonight? Why tonight? Who knows what could happen." Yugi stated. "Well, we have to. If not, that card will continue to do things upon the school. Maybe even destroy it." Yugi sighed, knowing he was right. "Although I think many kids will be happy if the school was destroyed." he murmured and gave a small smile to Kero who sent a small glare his way.

0

That night, after calling Diamond, knowing she would want to come, Yugi and Kero made their way to school, waiting at the entrance for Diamond. Soon, a van drove up and Diamond jumped out from the passenger side, smiling to Yugi. "Oh, I'm so happy you called me! I surely don't want to miss this! Now, time for your outfit. Let see." she spoke as she opened the back of the van, revealing many outfits of varying shades and colors.

"Wow. You look like you had a lot of time on your hands, Diamond." Yugi said as she took his hand and brought him over to the van. "Of course she does. You know how dedicated she is about making outfits for you." Ryou said, appearing from behind a rack of outfits.

"Of course." Yugi responded before Diamond pushed him inside to get ready, closing the doors behind him. "Now that I think of it, how did you get the money for the materials for your outfits?" Kero asked. "Well, our parents are very wealthy. Our mom is a director at a toy company while our dad works in the archaeological field and makes good money there. He sends us what he can and our mom gives us more for any projects such as Ryou's cooking and my outfits and movies." Diamond explained and Kero nodded.

"Alright! We're ready!" Ryou said as he opened the door, revealing Yugi's battle outfit. It was a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt with loose short that reached down to half of his thighs. He also wore knee high stocking with a white vest over the shirt. On his feet was a pair of white boots and around his shoulders was a large, billowing red cape. On his head was a hat with the same red color. A navy blue headband wrapped around the lip of the hat, ending off in two straps with golden buckles at the end.

"Perfect! You look wonderful, Yugi!" Diamond said. "And we have something for you as well, Kero." Ryou said as he clasped a red bow around his neck and he smile. "Thanks." He turned to look at Yugi. "Ready to go, Yugi?" he questioned. "About as ready as I can get." he said and he nodded as they both entered into the courtyard to find the card, Diamond and Ryou following behind them. Once they stood in the center of the courtyard, Yugi heard a sound a looked around. "What was that?" he whispered. "I can sense the Clow Card. It's nearby." Kero said. Soon, something came flying at them and they dodged out the way and turned to see what came at them and found it to be a teacher's desk.

"How is this happening?" Yugi questioned as the desk came flying at him again and dodged again. "It's the card, Yugi!" Kero shouted and Yugi tried to spot the main body of the card but didn't see it. Ryou looked about the courtyard and saw a shadow holding up the desk but no one was there. "I think that's it!" He said, pointing to the shadow underneath the desk. "I see! It's the Shadow card!" Kero said.

"The Shadow?" Yugi questioned. Soon, more shadows poured from the school and added to the shadow beneath the desk and it tossed the desk towards them again and they moved out the way before they could get hit.

"You need to capture that card and quickly!" Kero said. He nodded and pulled out the Key. "Release!" he called and the Key grew into a staff, Diamond, smiling all the while as she watched. "Wind, become a binding chain!" He whispered, pulling out the card. "Windy!" He tapped the card with the staff and Windy emerged, wrapping around the strands of shadows that now appeared but the winds didn't bound the Shadow. "What's going on?!" he called to Kero.

"It's must be the other shadows it accumulated! You need to get its original form!" Kero called.

"Now, how am I supposed to do that...?" he whispered as the strands made a move to attack. "Use Fly!" Kero shouted but it would be too late but something came to save him. A deafening roar came from nowhere and something swooped down to catch Yugi before the shadows got to him. Yugi tumbled down the long body of the creature and soon was able to get a hold of the ruby red fur along its back. He looked up and saw that he was on the back of a Chinese dragon, pitch black scales gleaming under the moonlight.

 _'What the...? Where did it come from?'_ Yugi wondered then looked into crimson eyes that were filmed over, so he suspected it to be blind.

_'So, how did it know that I was in trouble?'_

/Don't worry on that. Worry about your mission, small one./ A voice spoke as the dragon turned and aimed down for the pool of shadows within the courtyard and breath out a mighty flame at the card. From their place, Kero watched before sensing another presence of another Clow card. _'But this one is different. Something much more powerful. Could it be that dragon? If it is, what could it possibly be?'_ he thought. On the courtyard, the shadows attacked but the dragon twisted and turned, avoiding each attack and Yugi held on, looking down to the mass of shadows.

"This isn't working! We need something to bring out its true form!" Yugi called. Ryou thought about it before getting an idea. "You two, wait here." he said before dashing off. "Where are you going?" Diamond asked, pulling the video recorder away to look at him. "I got an idea." he said as he dashed towards the school. The shadows finally got a grip around the dragon's leg and it snarled angrily as he tried to get free before they could reach Yugi. He breathed out flames, breaking the grip of the shadows and flew up higher into the air.

The shadows made one last attempt to grab the dragon but soon, the lights within the school turned on, chasing away the extra shadows and soon revealing the form of the Shadow card. "There it is! Capture it now!" Kero shouted and Yugi nodded as the dragon moved into a nosedive towards the card which tried to make an attempt to attack even though it’s weakened. "Wind, become a binding chain! Windy!" Yugi chanted, tapping the Windy card once more and this time, Windy was able to successfully bind Shadow.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow Card!" Yugi called, waving the staff and the image of a card appear, bringing Shadow within its confine until it was sealed away and the card floated over to him. Yugi caught it and smiled as the dragon landed. Kero and Diamond ran out, gathering around Yugi as he dismounted the dragon. "You did wonderfully, Yugi! And I have it all on tape!" Diamond said happily as she gave the smaller teen a hug.

"I can thank Ryou for helping me get the true form of the card out into the open." He turned to the dragon that looked down to him with cleared eyes, showing the ruby depths that held mystery. "And him, even though I don't know where he came from." he whispered and he turned fully to the dragon.

The dragon gave a small purr and lowered his head, nuzzling Yugi softly and Yugi reached up to pet the dragon's snout. /We shall meet again, small one. I promise you that. When you need help, call on me./ The dragon spoke before lifting his head. "How?" Yugi asked. One of the dragon's whiskers caressed his cheek lightly before reaching up towards one of his bangs and gently tugged out a golden strand before curling around it and like magic, the dragon created a small golden flute and handed it back to him.

/With this. Use it when necessary and I or my friend shall come. Your mission is important and we shall help in any way. Goodbye for now./ The dragon spoke before flying off once more, disappearing into the night sky.

They watched him go before Yugi looked down to the golden flute in his hand. _'There's something mysterious about that dragon but for now, I'll wait and maybe he'll tell me why he came to my aid.'_ Yugi thought quietly but with Kero, he was having other thoughts. _'Two dragons? Could they possibly be the fable Ying Dragons card? The only card unable to be sealed within the Clow book because they refused to be sealed away?'_ Kero thought before Yugi decided it was time to head home now that the card was captured.

0

Later that night, while Yugi was asleep, the skylight was opened and something slipped inside, revealing to be the dragon that helped him earlier. In a flash of black light, the dragon turned into a human with the same tri-color hair like Yugi's. He walked over to the bed, silent steps not waking Kero before he knelt beside the bed.

 _'Many dangers await you, small one. Someone as innocent as you should not be dealing with such problems but you have magical powers within you. You have become a Cardcaptor, a Cardcaptor that I could trust to hold the Ying Dragons card. My card. Not even Clow Reed could control our combined power after he created us. But you, once you are powerful enough, we will trust you with our power.'_ he thought, running a hand lightly through soft locks.

He smiled and ran a hand along his cheek. "I can see us becoming wonderful companions, small Cardcaptor." he whispered before he shifted back into his dragon form and leaning down to give him a small nuzzle, he left once more into the night.


	3. Aquarium Incident: The Watery

A few days after the capture of the Shadow card, Yugi and his class were on their way to the aquarium for a trip. "This will be so fun! I haven't been to the aquarium in quite a while!" Yugi chirped as he sat beside Malik on the bus that was making its way there. "Man, Yugi. I never saw you so eager for things unless it was getting your favorite cake from Ryou."

"Well, I just love going to the aquarium. I especially love the penguin show." he responded as the bus reached the entrance to the aquarium.

Once they got off the bus and got the directions from their teacher, they headed inside and Yugi dashed off already to look at the various fish within the tanks. He smiled brightly as he saw the fish's colorful scales gleaming in the fluorescent lighting. The class walked about, looking at the tanks and the fish within, none seeing the odd wisp of water that slipped by within one of the tanks.

"Hey, Yugi! We're going to see the penguin show! Want to come?" Ryou called and quick as a flash, Yugi was already on the escalator heading up to the next floor where the show was held. "Told you he was eager." Malik chuckled as he and the others followed Yugi up to the next floor.

0

At the show, the penguins did a dazzling display of tricks under their trainer's word. Everyone was happily watching the show but when the trainer started waving to the crowd, a small tendril unnoticed to them all started to show up in the water and pulled the trainer into the water's depths, creating a whirlpool around her leg to prevent her from getting up and out of the water. Everyone looked on in shock when she didn't come up for a while. Eventually, she did, scaring away a few penguins resting on the platform but one showed a little bravery and dived underwater to try and help its trainer.

But when it got close to the odd whirlpool that had its trainer in its grip, another tendril from the whirlpool circled around the penguin before it too was capture in the coiling tempest. "Oh no!" Yugi cried, feeling worried for the health of the penguin. The trainer held onto the platform but her leg was still caught, the once invisible whirlpool now visible and swirling the water around her. The other penguins started to squawk in fright, getting someone's attention from the back. Kaiser walked out, holding two buckets of fish.

"Kaiser! Please, help them!" Yugi cried, quite amazed to see him there but was still focused on the safety of the penguin and the trainer.

Kaiser looked to him and then down to the water and dropping the buckets, he dove into the water to find what had them. He soon spotted the solid whirlpool of water that was separate from everything else around it and getting a grip upon the swirling tendril around the penguin, he started pulling at it, soon snapping the solid-like water and soon, that along with the swirling water around the trainer's leg disappeared and both Kaiser and the penguin came up.

Everyone who was there sighed in relief and so did Yugi. _'But it's amazing enough to see him here. By the uniform, I'm guessing he works here but when did that happen…'_

Kaiser looked to the penguin and it squawked happily making him grin slightly.

0

After the trip, Yugi was back home and in the kitchen, making some pancakes. Kero fluttered beside him as he watched. "So, someone almost drowned. It wasn't you, was it?" he questioned. "Of course not. There wasn't any water that I could fall into. It was odd though that the penguin could've nearly drowned." Yugi said as he started pouring the batter into the heated pan.

After he was done with a few pancakes, he sat down at the table, Kero following behind him and licked his lips as he looked at the fluffy morsels before him. Yugi cut a small piece and handed it to him who took it eagerly and took a bite from it. "But other than that, there was something else I found weird about it. The people at the aquarium thought that it might've been a plug that opened up but I didn't think that was the case. There was something odd, something familiar about that whirlpool that came up." Yugi explained and Kero thought about it one he finished his bit of pancakes.

"Like when you face a Clow card?" he asked and it was silent before Yugi nodded. They heard the bell to the shop and Jou's voice echoing through the house. "Yugi, we're here!" he called and Yugi gasped while Kero was stealing more bites of his pancakes. "Up in the room! Up in the room!" Yugi hissed, grabbing Kero and dashing towards the stairs before Jou could come into the living area.

"Hide!" he hissed, tossing Kero up the stairs and he did a few rolls before gaining his flight back, heading back into Yugi's room. Once he was out of sight, Yugi dashed back towards the living room and nearly crashed into Kaiser. "Whoa, Yugi. Where's the fire?" he said, chuckling.

"Sorry. Wasn't prepared for your unexpected visit." Yugi replied, chuckling as well. "Of course not. We just decided to come by after I saw you at the aquarium today..." Kaiser said before trailing off and sniffing the air. "I smell pancakes!" he said, making a dash for the kitchen. "Hey, wait! Those are mi...oh forget it." Yugi whispered and Jou chuckled again.

"Anyways, I came here so you can meet a friend. Met him on the way from the aquarium. Says he knows ya. Funny that we became quick friends after we met there." Jou said before calling for the person and in walked a male looking much older than them with sleek black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a tight mesh shirt and black jeans. Those red eyes were fixated on him and he smiled. "Hello there. My name is Aqua and you must be Yugi. My friend told me all about you." Aqua greeted.

"Really? Who's your friend? Jou? Kaiser?" Yugi asked. He shook his head. "You'll find out in due time." he said, running a hand through his hair lightly. "Well, since you guys are here, we can play some games in the game room." Yugi said and they nodded. "You must bring some more pancakes!" Kaiser said as he walked back in, holding the plate and taking another bite. Yugi giggled softly and nodded. "Sure. I'll make some more." he said as he walked back into the kitchen as Jou and Kaiser led Aqua up to the game room. In Yugi's room, Kero was thinking about what Yugi told him. _'From the way it sounds, it was probably a Clow card since I know aquariums couldn't possibly get whirlpools out of thin air. It must've been Watery's doing.'_ he thought.

Back downstairs, Yugi was done making three more plates of pancakes and took them upstairs. Just before he could knock, holding the tray in one hand, Aqua already opened the door and smiled. "Must be a coincidence that I could feel your presence coming." he whispered as he took the tray. Yugi blushed slightly but smiled. "I'll be right back. Need to get something from my room."

Aqua nodded and went to head back into the room where a battle was about to happen between Jou and Kaiser.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Hey! Don't go blaming me for cheating! I'm just better!" Kaiser said smugly. "Ok, you two. Don't fight. You don't want to break any of Yugi's games now." Aqua reprimanded, placing the tray on the table. They looked down and nodded, knowing they would get in major trouble if something happened to Yugi's games.

Kero looked up when he heard Yugi walked back in and flew over to him. "Yugi, I know what card it was that nearly drown the penguin and the trainer at the aquarium."

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

"It's the Watery. Another powerful elemental Clow card." he explained. "Hmm, maybe I could capture it with Windy like I did with Shadow and Fly." Yugi suggested. "No. It won't be that easy. This will be a difficult one to catch but I'm sure that you can figure out a way." Kero said and Yugi nodded before he decided to head back before the others wonder where he was.

0

The next day after school, Yugi was strapping his skates on and was prepared to leave when he heard someone calling his name. He looked up to see Diamond running over to him, Ryou walking behind her at a slower place. "Hey, Yugi." she said, smiling down to him. "Hi, Diamond. Hi, Ryou." Once they reached his side, they started walking down the street.

"So, what were you thinking about all day? I noticed that during class." Diamond spoke. "Well, that day at the aquarium, I told Kero about it and he told me that there was a Clow card responsible for the incidence." Yugi explained. "Really? Which one was it?" Ryou asked.

"It’s called the Watery. Now I'm trying to figure out another way to capture it if none of the cards I have now can't." Yugi said. "Well, I hope you learn of a way soon. The last thing we need is for more of the aquatic animals to be in danger." Diamond said. "Oh, and before I forget, this is a new line of items our mother has at the company." she said, digging through her bag and pulled out two silver phones.

She handed them both to Yugi. "I can have these?" he asked and they nodded. "Yep, one for you and one for Kero. We even have one of our own if you ever need us. Our number is already programmed on speed dial." Ryou said. Yugi smiled and thanked them before they parted ways at the crossroads. Yugi continue down the street, mind still trained on finding another way to capture Watery, never seeing the person in front of him until he bumped into a firm chest. He gasped as he nearly fell over but whoever he bumped into helped him back up.

"You should pay attention to where you're going. You don't want to mar your perfect skin now." A familiar voice spoke and he looked up into the blood red eyes of Aqua.

He blushed slightly and nodded as he moved from his arms. "Sorry about that but thanks for the help." Yugi whispered. "Glad to be of service. And also, I wanted to thank you for the pancakes yesterday. They were perfection." Aqua praised. "Oh, it was nothing." Yugi whispered, rubbing his arm shyly.

"It is something. You could become a great chef one day if you wished. And you know, as thanks, why don't you join me for a small meal at the aquarium tomorrow?" he suggested and Yugi flushed brightly.

 _'Should I? I only knew him for a day and already he's taking me out as if we knew each other for weeks.'_ he thought but when he looked up to Aqua and saw his friendly smile, he knew he couldn't deny. "Sure, I'll come." Yugi replied. "Great. I'll meet you there at noon." Aqua said before patting Yugi's head lightly and left. Yugi watched him go before he continued on his way home, heart fluttering about his chest. ' _Why do I feel this way around him? He's only a friend that I met yesterday.'_ he thought as he entered the game shop, slipped off his skates and put on his slippers before heading upstairs. "Maybe I could call Ryou. Maybe he has an idea what to do. The last thing I need is to slip up somehow during the meal tomorrow." he pondered, taking out one of the phones and dialed Ryou's number.

"Hello. Ryou speaking." His voice spoke through the line. "Ryou, it's me. I need some advice." Yugi said as he lied down on the bed. "What you want to know?" he asked. "Well, I met a friend yesterday that Jou introduced me to. It was only yesterday but for some reason, my heart flutters when I'm around him and tomorrow, I'm going to meet him at the aquarium for a meal." he explained.

"Ah, sounds like someone's in love~" Ryou cooed playfully, laughing as Yugi gave a big protest over the line. "But if I was you, just suppress those feelings and get on with the day. If you really have the urge to tell him that you like him, wait a while and get to know him a little more before you go and tell him." he suggested and Yugi nodded, thanking him before hanging up the phone. "So, is this a date I hear?" Kero cooed, popping out of nowhere and frightening Yugi. "Don't do that! And no, it isn't a date! It's just a little outing with a friend." Yugi spat, sending a small glare at the guardian beast. "Whatever you say, Yugi. Anyways, did you find a way yet?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside Yugi's head.

"No. I just can't think of it. If water can't be kept in one place or in one form, then how am I supposed to capture Watery?" he questioned. "You will have to learn. Watery is a powerful offensive card so it will take skill. I put my trust in you, Yugi, and I know you can figure out something." Kero said, patting Yugi's forehead with a tiny paw before getting up and fluttering off somewhere else.

Yugi still rested on the bed a little while longer before finally getting up and grabbing is bag to do his homework.

0

The next day, Yugi made his way down to the aquarium and by the doorway, Aqua waited for him. He waved to him as he ran over, stopping by the other's side. "Right on time. Let's go." Aqua said as they entered into the aquarium. What they didn't notice is that Diamond and Kero were there as well. "Ryou can slip up so much. This is just too cute to pass up!" Diamond squealed before looking to Kero. "And you said that you're going to check here for that Clow card, right?" Kero nodded and they soon followed behind them. They headed over to the cafe and were surprised to see Seth there. Seth turned to look over to them and smiled. "Ohayou, Yugi!" he called, waving to him. "Friend of yours?" Aqua asked. Yugi nodded as he hopped over to Seth's table. "Hi, Seth. What brings you here?" Yugi asked.

"Just came here to get something to eat. And you?"

"The same. Oh, this is my friend, Aqua. I met him yesterday when Jou and Kaiser came over. Aqua, this is Seth, another friend as I told you earlier." Yugi introduced. Aqua nodded and held a hand out. "Nice to meet you, Seth." he said. "Likewise." They shook hands and Aqua felt a small shock of power from Seth.

 _'Hmm, there's something odd about him. I best keep an eye on him.'_ he thought before they decided to sit down at the table and wait for the waiter to come. Yugi was surprised to see that Kaiser was their waiter. "Well, I'm just seeing everyone today." He said, laughing all the while. "Hi, Kaiser. When did you get this job? I thought you were working at the penguin tank." Yugi stated.

"I was but ever since that incident yesterday, they're trying to figure it out so they sent me to work as a waiter." Kaiser said. "So, what would you like to get?" he asked, holding up to notepad. "Hmm, how about some ice-cream? I heard it was very good here." Seth spoke. "It sure is. I had a taste and boy, I was going to go for second if my break wasn't over." Kaiser said, chuckling as he wrote down the order. "I know of you to go through as least a good dozen ice cream cones, Kaiser. What makes this any different?" Yugi asked.

"Got the extra large bowl and was able to finish it but suffered brain-freeze for a good five minutes. Before I could get another, Jou called me back, telling me that break was over." They all laughed before Kaiser left to get their orders. The group of three never noticed the wisp of solid-like water twirling by. On the second floor, Kero and Diamond watched them. "Guess this will be more of a friendly outing than a date like I was hoping for. Darn!" Diamond said before her ears twitched and she looked up in time just to see the tank right beside Yugi's table cracking. "Oh no!" she gasped as the tank burst opened.

The three looked up in shock before the water engulfed them and Yugi was caught by the same swirling whirlpool that had the trainer and penguin from yesterday. Kaiser looked up in shock as he heard the roaring waters coming their way and got swept away along with the other guests on that floor. Yugi blinked slightly, shocked by the unexpected rush of water and noticed that he couldn't move. He looked down and spotted the swirling whirlpool gripping him. _'It's Watery!'_ he thought but knew he couldn't do a thing in his situation. The current was too strong.

Kaiser swam through the water, looking for any sign of Yugi, Seth or Aqua. Underwater, someone made it to the emergency box and opened it, grabbing an axe from inside and headed over to a door labeled private and started cutting through. The door soon collapsed and the water rushed out from the floor, Kaiser holding on to the railing of the staircase as he looked for Yugi once more. Yugi finally came up, gasping for air and Kaiser went over to help him.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked as he walked back over to the stairs now that the water was only knee high.

Yugi nodded and looked over to the door where the water was flowing and saw Aqua standing there, axe in hand and dripping wet, brushing a lock of hair from his face. Yugi blushed at the view and turned when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Diamond running over to them. "You ok, Yugi?" she asked, kneeling down beside him as he was set down on the stairs. "I'm fine. Just still in a little shock from that." Yugi whispered. "I wonder what could've caused that tank to break though. Glass like that surely can't break on its own and no one threw anything at it. This is becoming a mystery." Kaiser murmured as he stood and shook some of the water off of him.

Yugi smiled to them then looked to Diamond. "Man, that was close, I tell you that. I thought I was about to drown." Yugi whispered. "Must've been the doings of that Clow card you told me about." Diamond responded. "It was. I felt it working its magic when the tank broke." Kero whispered as he peered from under the hat Diamond wore.

Yugi nodded before getting a thought. "Hey, speaking of which, what are you two doing here anyway?" he asked. Diamond giggled softly, avoiding the question and so did Kero, disappearing back underneath the hat as Seth walked up to where they were. "Everyone ok up here?" Seth asked. "Yeah, we're good but the ice cream's probably ruined. Sorry." Kaiser murmured. _'Ice-cream...ice-cream...ice! That's it!'_ Yugi thought. Down below, Aqua smiled as if he knew...and maybe he had. _'Glad you figured out a way. We'll be watching from above, little Cardcaptor.'_ he thought before he too met up with the rest of the group.

0

That night, after slipping by the guards, Ryou, Yugi, Diamond and Kero made their way through the aquarium, splitting up at a T-section, Diamond and Ryou heading down to the basement while Yugi dashed up onto the top floor where another water tank that was open sat. His outfit this time was like that of a jester's the coloration being midnight blue and white with silver bells at the end.

He wore a vest lined in silver with a swallowtail cut and bells on the ends accompanied with knee length midnight blue pants. On his head was a jester's hat, also a midnight blue, which reached down to his tailbone, also decorated with silver bells at the end. On his feet were black jester's shoes, also ending with silver bells and over his hands were small gloves that were black.

"Ok, right here is where Watery is." Kero confirmed as they stopped by the open tank. "Alright." Yugi said, making a quick call and getting the location of the freezer before looking to the dark waters. "So, who are you going to call for this little flight?" Kero questioned. "Don't know but since I have to make this quick, I'll probably go with Fly since I don't even know how that dragon will get in here and to me in time." Yugi said as he jumped onto the rim of the tank and prepared the staff.

"Watery! I challenge you!" It wasn't long before the water shot up in a giant, controlled tidal wave and came for him.

"Stand back, Kero!" he called as he jumped off and pulled out the Fly card. "Fly!" he called and tapped the card, the wings lengthening out on the staff and he mounted on it before flying off. The deluge of water followed behind him. The chase continued for a while before the card started to attack, sending tendrils of water towards him.

He dodged them and continued on. The water reformed again and chased him once more. Once they got to the lower floor just before the basement, Diamond waved to them at the end of the hall, a door held open for Yugi. She walked out of the way, still recording the flight chase before Yugi and the wave disappeared down the stairs into the basement.

Once Yugi reached the door to the freezer, he jumped off and prepared for the next move. The water hit the floor and gave the facade of a dragon as it rose up again, making a lunge for Yugi. "Windy!" he called, tapping the card and the wind elemental appeared from the card, sending tendrils of winds towards Watery and although it didn't bind it, it grabbed its attention from Yugi, giving him time to move out the way. Stray strands opened the freezer door and slipped inside, bringing Watery with it and Yugi closed the door quickly after.

The wave transformed into Watery's true form and she snarled angrily as she was trapped. But Windy did her work, kicking up a small snow flurry with her wind. Watery looked about in confusion before realizing what was happening and reached out as if to escape but soon turned to ice.

Outside, Diamond, Kero and Ryou met up with Yugi and Diamond smiled. "You did beautifully as always." she said. "Yeah. With this idea of freezing Watery, it wouldn't be a problem catching it." Kero added. Ryou looked to his watch and nodded. "And it should be time." Yugi nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it. Inside Watery stood, frozen and Yugi readied his staff. "Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow card!" he chanted and tapped the air before him, creating the form of a card.

Nothing happened for a few seconds before parts of Watery started breaking off as her entire form was sealed back into the card. Yugi held the card in hand and smiled. "And that takes care of that." he whispered. "Well, we should be getting out of here ourselves. Last thing we need is to be caught by the guards." Kero said and they nodded before leaving out. In the night sky, two dark forms watched as the group left and one nodded to the other before heading toward Yugi's home while the other returned to their hidden location.

0

When Yugi snuck up to his room, he was in for a surprise when he spotted the dragon that he met when he went to capture the Shadow card sitting in his room. "How did you get here?" he asked. The dragon only gave a small purr and walked over to him, leaning down to nuzzle him. /You did well today. A great idea you came up with the capture Watery./ he spoke.

"How did you know? I never saw you there." Yugi whispered. /I have my ways. And you looked beautiful as well./ he purred, leaning down to nuzzle him and he blushed. "Thanks, I guess." he whispered, still blushing. The dragon chuckled softly and nuzzled him once more.

/You still have the flute, correct?/ he asked and Yugi nodded. /Let me see it for a moment, as well as the Key of the Seal./ Yugi nodded and brought out the Key and the flute. He took the flute first in his whiskers and with a whispered word, a glow appeared and the flute was now hung on a thick, golden chain attached to a small loop on the side. He placed the chain around Yugi's neck before taking the Key and doing the same, only giving it a hooking clip for easy access for future card captures. He placed that around his neck as well and smiled. /There. And never hesitate to play the flute. I will get to you in any way possible to help you on your mission./

Yugi fingered the bag lightly then nodded. "Ok. I'll call you when I need you." The dragon nodded and gave him one last nuzzle, giving a small lick upon his cheek before backing up. Yugi blushed slightly from the lick and watched as the dragon prepared to take off. "Wait, when will you tell me your name?" he asked.

/I will tell you in due time, small one. For now, I want you to know that I have eyes watching over you./ he whispered before leaving out the skylight and into the night sky. _'"I have eyes watching over you"? What does he mean?'_ Yugi thought before taking off the outfit and got dressed in his pajamas before heading to bed.


	4. One Tiring Sunday: The Rain and The Wood

The next day was a wonderful sunny day and Yugi woke up early to this good day. He opened the blinds and smiled brightly. "Sweet! It's such a wonderful day today!" he exclaimed as he looked out to the scenery. Trees and plants were gleaming with droplets from the rain that happened late last night. Kero popped out from where he slept and flew over to Yugi's side.

"Yes, I surely agree with you but why so giddy today? Going on another date with Aqua~?" he questioned playfully. "No! And I told you yesterday that it wasn't a date! Today, I'm spending the day with Diamond and Ryou, maybe the others as well, and heading to the park for a picnic. You should come too." Yugi said as he left the window and went to get dressed. "Maybe I will." Kero spoke as Yugi came out fully dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. His otou-san and jii-chan were already the table and eating breakfast when he came down. "Morning, everyone!" he greeted happily as he sat down at the table. "Ah, morning, my boy. What makes you so happy today?" Sugoroku asked.

"It's lovely weather outside! Just perfect for the picnic I'm going to with my friends." he said as he made himself a bowl of cereal and started to eat. The other two adults looked to each other sadly before Sugoroku turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I'm sorry to say this but today, you are doing all of the chores." he said and Yugi looked up.

"Really? I thought I was free today?" he whispered.

"No. Remember last Sunday? You asked jii-chan if you could go to a friend's piano recital and he took over the chores for that day while you went." His father spoke. "Yes and I scheduled to sign and get those orders to restock the shop today so I'll be gone all day while your father is at his presentation." Sugoroku added. "Oh. That's right. I forgot that I went to Myrrh's piano recital last week." Yugi whispered, his happy mood dampened with the idea of working with the chores all day. "Don't be sad, Yugi. If you get done, you can call your friends and tell them you will meet them at a different time." Sugoroku said.

Yugi nodded and once they were done with breakfast, Yugi's father and Sugoroku left to get their work done and he started with his chores, washing up the dishes before he went over to the phone to call Ryou. "Moshi moshi, Ryou speaking."

"Ryou, its Yugi. I have some bad news."

/"Really? What's wrong?"/

"Well, I forgotten I had to do all the chores today so I won't be able to make it for the picnic. I'm sorry about that."

/"Oh, it's ok. I understand."/

"Thanks, Ryou. Maybe we can go another time."

/"Sure. I'll call the others and tell them."/

"Thanks again and I'm really sorry."

They both said their goodbyes before Yugi hung up along with Ryou. Diamond walked in and looked over to Ryou. "Who called?" she asked. "It was Yugi. He can't make it because he had chores to do today." Ryou explained as he started to call the others and cancel the plans for today. "Oh man. And today was wonderful weather for a picnic..." Diamond murmured as she looked out the window and sighed.

0

As Yugi was dusting, Kero agreed to help out and was doing the laundry that Yugi's father set next to the washing machine yesterday. "How are you doing back there, Kero?" Yugi called as he placed the duster away and went to get the vacuum and a rag to wipe off the tables.

"I'm doing fine. Be glad no one's here." Kero grumbled as he took another handful of clothes and placed them into the machine before pressing the start button. Yugi nodded and started wiping off the tables before he got to vacuuming. As he was doing so, he spotted something sticking out from under the carpet and turned off the vacuum before reaching down for it. He pulled it out and was amazed to see it was a card.

"The Wood card. Surprising to find this here of all places." he whispered before smiling. "Hey, Kero! Kero?! I found a Clow card!" he said as he ran to the laundry room. With Kero, he was looking inside the machine, wondering why it didn't start. "I did everything Yugi told me. Wonder why it didn't start." he spoke quietly to himself.

"Kero!" Yugi's voice echoed, starting him and he fell forward, hitting the sliding door of the washing machine and fell in, the door closing above him as the machine started up.

"Kero? Where are you?" he questioned as he walked into the room. "I wonder where he went to. Oh well, at least he started the clothes for me." he hummed, slipping the card into his pocket before leaving out the room, just missing Kero working his way out of the washing machine, eyes swirling before he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. "Man, I quit! This isn't a job for the strongest guardian beast to be doing." he grumbled as he closed the door and flew out the room. He heard Yugi speaking to himself as he was mopping the floors of the shop. "Maybe to thank Kero for helping me, I can get some ice-cream for us." Yugi hummed as he continued his mopping and at the mentioning of the frozen treat, he shrugged.

"I guess I can help him some more if I'm getting a reward for it…" he whispered. A little later, Yugi headed down into the basement, the last place on the list, to vacuum the floor and place some of the fallen books back into place while Kero went to put the clothes up to dry. Yugi opened up the window to let in some light before he got to work.

As Yugi was vacuuming, the vacuum caught something and he lifted it up, spotting another card on the end and took it in hand, checking over it before seeing the familiar back that showed it was a Clow card. "Another Clow card...but it's covered in ink. Dad must've dropped his bottle of ink when he was working on something." he spoke as he placed the card down on the desk. "I should get a wet towel and wipe this ink off. I'm so lucky today to find two cards in my own home." he said, taking the other from his pocket and placing it next to the ink covered one before heading upstairs to get a towel. Before he could get back downstairs, he heard the phone ringing and went to grab it first.

"Moshi moshi." he said and heard his father's voice on the other line.

"Yugi? It's me. Do you happen to see a manila envelope on the table?" he asked and Yugi went to take a glance in the kitchen and saw the envelope on the table.

"Yeah, I see it. Why?"

"My presentation is all in that envelope. Can you stop by the bus stop and give it to me before the bus gets here?"

Yugi gasped and nodded. "Right! I'll be there in a bit!" he said, giving a quick goodbye before dashing to grab the envelope before heading to the front door and strapped on his skates and guards. "Kero! I'll be right back! I need to step out real quick!" Yugi called as he opened the door and left, locking it behind him. Kero fluttered in with the laundry as he heard him, looking a bit confused.

In the basement, the sun shined on the desk where the cards rested and the one covered with ink started to glow, removing the ink itself and revealing the Rain card.

0

He quickly raced to the bus stop, catching his father right on time and handed him the envelope just as the bus came. He thanked Yugi for bringing him the envelope before he go on the bus. "I hope you do well at your presentation, otou-san!" Yugi called, waving to him. "I will! Thank you, Yugi!" he called back, waiving to him from the open window before the bus was gone from sight.

After the bus was gone, Yugi started making his way back home when he bumped into Seth on the way. "Oh. Hey, Seth." Yugi greeted. "Hello, Yugi. Running some errands today?" he asked. "Yeah, my dad forgot something for a presentation he's doing at the other college he works at."

"Ah. You should feel proud to help." Seth said and Yugi nodded. "Well, have you had lunch yet? If not, how about we head over there for a quick lunch break." he said, pointing over to a restaurant across the street. "Sure, I don't mind." Yugi said as he and Seth crossed the street and entered the restaurant. "So, why are you wearing your uniform today?" Yugi asked, realizing that he was dressed in his uniform. "Oh? There was a basketball game today and I went to go see it and also help out our team." Seth explained and Yugi nodded as they went to sit at a table. Yugi was surprised when he saw just who came to get their orders.

"Jou? What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the aquarium." Yugi said. "I was, then I quit. Learned this job paid more." Jou said. "What about Kaiser?" he asked again. "He's working here too." he replied. He nodded then gave him his order along with Seth's and left. A few minutes went by and the two talked with one another until Jou came back with their food and was intrigued at how much Seth was eating. _'Honestly, he could probably eat twice as much as Jou.'_ he thought as he took a bite of his sundae. _'But I need to get back to Kero soon. Don't need to leave him alone any longer.'_ he thought, watching as Jou came back with a second extra-large plate of food and took away Seth's empty plate. After they were finished, they said their goodbyes to Jou before leaving. "Thanks for lunch, Seth. I really enjoyed it." Yugi said. "No problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Seth replied as he left. "Ja ne, Yugi!" he spoke, waving to him.

"Ja ne!" Yugi replied before skating off towards home. "Tadaima!" he called as he reached the door and looked up to see that Kero had hung up the clothes to dry on the clothesline right outside on the upstairs patio and smiled. He headed inside, taking off his skates and leaving them by the door and placed on his slippers before heading upstairs into his room.

"Kero? Kero, where are you?" he called and then saw the guardian beast lying on the bed, asleep from all the work he did. Yugi smiled as he walked over to the bed quietly and knelt down. "Thanks..." he whispered before nudging him lightly. "Kero, I'm going to get lunch started." he said and the other nodded. Yugi was about to stand when he heard an odd creaking noise somewhere in the house. He nudged Kero again and he sat up sleepily. "Is lunch ready?" he asked. "No. There's this odd sound." Yugi said and Kero listened in before he too heard the sound. The house shook after a short moment after the last creaking sound and Yugi gulped. He stood and left with Kero, heading downstairs. "Do you think it's a burglar?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so but it sounds like it's coming from downstairs." Kero spoke and wielding a mop, Yugi continued downstairs and looked about the hall. He looked into the living room, game shop and kitchen but didn't see anything that was making the sound. The sound came again and he turned to the basement door. "Sounds like it's down there." Kero whispered and Yugi nodded. He slowly opened the door and they both looked inside but with the dim lighting from behind, they couldn't really see what was down there. Soon enough, something emerged and Yugi yelped as it came out the door and quickly shut it, holding his back to it. Two branches snapped off from the thing that came for the door and he looked to it. Kero fluttered down and picked up one of them. "This came from some sort of plant that must be down there." Kero commented.

"Plant?! What kind of plant could be growing down in my basement?!" he exclaimed. Kero continued to examine the twigs until they disappeared. "This is no ordinary plant! This is the work of Wood!" he said. "Wood..." Yugi repeated then remembered about the card he found earlier. "Wait! I remember now! I found the Wood card when I was cleaning earlier. But I left it in the basement." Yugi explained. "That's bad! You can't leave a Clow card alone without inscribing your name onto it! Clow cards will only listen to their owner once their name is on it." Kero said as he helped Yugi to keep the door shut when he started to slide across the floor. "But it's been in the house this whole entire time! Nothing happened ever since!" Yugi stated. "Well, I know what's true. The Wood is a gentle card. It would never be up to mischief like this." Kero said as he let go of the door to think. "Hey, wait! Don't let go!" Yugi cried as the door cracked open and a root came to wrap around Yugi's leg as more started to slip out from the doorway.

"Oh no! Kero! I need some help here!"

"I'm kinda in a bind myself!" he responded, tied out by another branch and struggling to get free. They continued to try and get free when they heard a knock at the door to the game shop and Yugi gulped in fear, knowing that whoever is at the door will see this happening and start asking one too many questions.

_'What should I do? What should I do?!'_ he thought frantically. "You should answer the door." Kero said. "I can't! If they saw us like this, we'll be the talk of the town by having a living tree in our home. And you! If they find out you can talk, they'll sell you off somewhere as a talking plush toy! You know you don't want that, right?" Yugi commented and Kero huffed. "Yeah. You're right about that." he murmured.

"But for now..." Kero went silent and still and Yugi looked to him in confusion.

"Kero, what..." he started but Kero spoke before he could finish.

"Don't speak to plush toys." he whispered and Yugi finally got what he was doing but the moment was shattered as the branches pressed more into the door before it finally opened, overpowering Yugi easily and he hit the floor. He groaned in pain and yelped as the branch wrapped around his ankle lifted him up, causing him to be carried over to where the door was and the branches stopped there. A knock was heard again and Yugi tried to get free. The door started to crack opened and Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for the questioning to start.

"Yugi?" A voice called and knowing the voice, he looked up to see Ryou and Diamond standing there. "Yugi, what happened here?" she asked. "I'm glad to see you two but right now, may I ask what brought you two over?" he asked. "We came to help with your chores so we could still have our picnic. No need to have you cooped up in the house while we have such a wonderful day going on." Ryou explained as he unwrapped the branches from around Kero and he stretched, glad for the freedom.

Diamond helped Yugi down and he stood, dusting his clothes. "Hurry and seal it, Yugi!" Kero called and he nodded as he took the Key from the chain around his neck. "Release!" he shouted and the Key grew into a staff and he grabbed hold of it. "Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow card!" he tapped the air before him and the branches started to shrink away, disappearing back into the basement. "Lovely as always, Yugi." Diamond said, holding the video camera. "You will always bring that with you anytime you visit me, aren't you?" Yugi whispered and she nodded, grinning. "But there's a problem. Where's the card?" Ryou questioned.

"Oh yeah, it's not here. What happened?" Kero questioned, looking around. Yugi thought about it before coming up with an answer. "Oh yeah, it's in the basement where I left it." He replied. "Alright then. Let's go get it." Kero spoke but they heard the creaking sound again and soon, the branches came back in a flood and they gasped. "Let's get upstairs!" Diamond called and they made their way upstairs, some of the branches coming to follow.

They continue their way upstairs, coming out onto the upstairs patio and stood as far as they could from the door. The branches came out as well and came towards them as if to attack but stop just mere inches from them to curled upwards, wrapping around the poles of the clothesline as well as the railing of the patio, sprouting tiny leaves. "Well, I guess like any tree, it's happy once it gets some sunlight." Ryou commented and Kero nodded before gasping. "No! The laundry!" he cried as he flew up to where the clothes hung and sighed, floating down in depression. "And I worked so hard with that..." he whispered. "Don't worry, Kero, we'll help you to do the laundry again." Diamond murmured. "...the laundry..." he whimpered still.

"Now what are we going to do about this? No matter how many times I seal it away, it will keep coming back." Yugi stated.

"Then we have only one choice in this matter!" Kero said angrily as he flew back up into the air. "We'll go down into the basement and seal it off permanently!" he continued before stopping as they heard more creaking louder than before.

"That sound...it sounds like Wood is still growing and now the whole house is creaking!" Kero spoke and they yelped.

"I thought it was calm once it got some sunlight?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, either way, we have to get down there and fast. If not, the whole entire house will be destroyed." Diamond explained. "She's right. If the whole entire tree that is Wood wants sunlight, it will continue to grow until it can fully get to the sunlight." Kero added.

0

When they were ready to head back in, Yugi was wearing another battle outfit. This time the colors were of a sky blue, white and hinted with gold. It had a futuristic feel to it, the vest he wore being a sky blue with bands of white around it. He wore a long sleeved, white shirt underneath it. His pants, which were form fitting, were also white and ended off with a pair of white boots with a sky blue band that held them closed and gold studs at both ends. Over his hand were white gloves with a thick, sky blue band, also ending with large gold studs and over his head was a headband with two large wings sprouting from them, a gold sheen over them to make them glow when he was in the sunlight.

"The outfit itself was made from an elastic type material for easy movement, Yugi. You should have no problem getting through these branches." Diamond said as she held up the video camera to get a view of Yugi in the outfit. "What, did you predict something like this would happen to me?" Yugi questioned. "No, when we got to the park today, I was going to record you dancing in this outfit. This was also part of it." she explained, bringing out a shimmering sky blue cloak that was split into triangular strips at the end, the cloak itself gleaming in the sunlight.

"Looks nice when you add it." Kero said, munching on a sandwich.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed as she placed it back into the basket. They heard a snort and looked behind them to see the Chinese dragon resting there. "Hey, how'd you get here? In broad daylight no less?" Yugi asked.

/I saw the tree branches from afar and knew there must've been a problem. Even though you didn't call, I'm willing to help./ he spoke and Yugi nodded. "Well, hope you can squeeze through these narrow openings." Yugi said and he nodded. They started making their way through the branches and like Diamond said, it was much easier for Yugi to get through the branches and not get tired with the elastic material of his outfit. The dragon followed close behind, also not getting caught easily in narrow areas of the intertwined branches. "Hey, I found a way down to the basement." Kero said as he waved to an opening. They nodded and continued to crawl through, reaching the kitchen which marked them being halfway there. The house shook again and Diamond nodded to Yugi. "Let's hurry." she whispered and he nodded as they continued along the way.

Once they got to the basement, Yugi descended down the stairs but when he got there, he stepped into a pool of water. "Water? What's water doing down here?" he whispered. "Water doesn't come from the Wood card. It's not capable of that." Kero said. "Then that must means this was the doings of the other card." Yugi stated and Kero looked to him. "Another card? You never told me about another card. But if what you said is true and this water came from it, then there's only one other card I know of to do this." Kero spoke.

They got closer to the pattering noise and soon spotted the main trunk of the Wood card with a small cloud hovering above it. "The Rain card." he whispered. "Rain?" Ryou asked. /A card made for rainfall. The Wood and Rain must've interacted to make your house into a living jungle, small one./ The dragon stated and he nodded. "So if I capture it, then the rain will stop and Wood would stop growing?" he asked and he nodded.

/Exactly./

Yugi nodded and got closer. "Rain! Wood!" he called and the rain stopped. A little form popped from the cloud, revealing a little blue elf girl donned in a blue jester's costume, her ears decorated with raindrop-shaped earrings. Said girl smiled and moved over to hover above Yugi and with a wave of her arms, a gentle rainfall started. "This isn't too bad." he said but was soon soaked as the rainfall became a waterfall. He ran away from the downpour and she only followed behind him. Seeing that getting away may be difficult until he could come up with a plan, the dragon made his way over to Yugi, crouching down.

/Climb on./ he said and Yugi nodded, grabbing a handful of fur and swung himself onto his back as he continued to slip through the maze of books and branches, Yugi crouched low to his back. Rain followed behind them, laughing all the while. "Yugi! She's only playing with you! You need to seal her away!" Kero called. "I can't while dealing with a waterfall over my head!" Yugi replied back as the dragon clambered over a bookshelf and jumped down, Rain still following behind him. /I have it./ he spoke as he stopped.

"What do you have in mind?" Yugi asked. /Use Watery. Turn her rainfall against her./ he suggested and Yugi nodded, jumping from his back. He pulled out Watery and tossed it into the air. "Card of Clow. Lend your powers to my Key! Transfer the magic dwelling within the card to this Key and grant me your power! Watery!" he chanted, tapping the card as it came back down. Rain was still happily following them but stopped when her rainfall was being pulled somewhere else. She followed the trail back to Yugi who was holding the staff over his head, the water swirling about it and Watery's form seen within the swirling liquid causing her to gasp. "Water, become a binding chain! Watery!" he called and Watery's eyes opened, the water swirling about her now consuming her as she made her way towards Rain, strands of water shooting out and creating a bubble around Rain.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow card!" He tapped the air before him and the captured Rain card, although struggling, was soon sealed away into the card and Yugi took hold of it, the water pooling about their feet disappearing. Diamond smiled as she recorded everything and the dragon walked over to Yugi's side, leaning down to nuzzle him.

/Wonderful job, small one./ he whispered and Yugi smiled. "Thanks to you for help." he said before turning to the trunk that was Wood. He readied to capture it too but a whisker wrapped around his wrist.

/Watch./ Yugi watched and soon, the trunk started to glow along with the branches. The branches started to shrink back into the basement and back to the trunk, which glowed brightly before revealing the form of Wood's true self which was a small green woman with a collar of leaves around her neck and eyes that held a gentle glow. Kero fluttered over to them and smiled to her. "Just as I said, she's a gentle card. Once we captured Rain, she wouldn't be as bad as she was earlier because of the water." Kero explained and Yugi nodded. Wood hovered up into the air and Yugi held out his hands, Wood hovering down into his hands and returning back to a card. He smiled as the card stopped glowing, revealing Wood's picture and name on the front.

/And look at that./ he said, pointing over with a whisker to the small rainbow that appeared by the window from Rain's earlier downpour throughout the basement. "It's so pretty." Ryou whispered as they marveled at the small rainbow before Yugi went over to the desk and sat down, taking a pen and wrote his name onto the cards. "There. I learned the hard way to never forget to write my name on these cards to save ourselves from another problem like that." Yugi said. /Yes, that's an important factor to learn when collecting the Clow cards./ Kero yawned and started up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a nap." he said and Yugi nodded. "Sleep well, Kero." he spoke softly then turned to Diamond. "And you?" She looked up and smiled. "I guess we won't have to worry about the park this time. I got wonderful footage right here." she said, smiling. "You always say that no matter what." Yugi said, smiling over to her. "Besides, I wasn't going to dance in this anyway. That would be a little embarrassing." he added. The dragon purred and nuzzled him. /I don't think so./ he whispered and Yugi blushed. "Kawaii!" Diamond squealed. "Yugi! We have a big problem!" Kero shouted from upstairs and they all climbed up the stairs and stopped over by his side. "Look." he said and Yugi turned to see the hall a mess, things splayed over the floor. They headed over to the kitchen and saw it too was a mess. "Looks like when the branches shrunk back, if they were wrapped over anything, they took it with them before letting go." Ryou said and Yugi sighed heavily. "Now I got an even bigger mess to clean up."

/Don't worry, small one. We'll all help./ he said, Ryou, Diamond, and even Kero, nodded in agreement. "Thanks so much. Especially you." he said, looking over to the dragon. /It's my pleasure./ They all soon got to work cleaning up the house once more, going late into the day. After Ryou and Diamond left, Yugi headed up to his room, Clow book in hand, which he brought down earlier to place the Wood and Rain cards into it, and changed out of his outfit and into some comfortable clothing.

/I best be going now. Maybe I'll come again tonight, small one./ The dragon spoke and was about to leave when Yugi grabbed a hold of his fur and he turned back. "Why don't you stay a while? It’s still daylight and no need to be seen while heading back to wherever you stay." Yugi suggested.

/If you sure I won't be a problem. What if someone walks in?/ he asked. "I'll keep the door locked. I offer my hospitality as thanks for your help today." The dragon smiled and nodded. /Ok then, I'll accept your offer./ he said, moving to lay down on the spacious floor and curled up, soon falling asleep. Yugi looked over to him after locking the door and crept over to his side, seeing a nice sized spot on the floor right where he curled up. _'I hope he won't mind.'_ he thought as he stepped into the spot and sat down, lying against his side and lulled by his warmth, soon fell asleep. The dragon's crimson eyes opened and he smiled as he looked to him. He curled up even more around him, resting his head upon his lap. 

/Sleep well, small one./

0

Later, Sugoroku walked in and seeing the house sparkling clean, he smiled. "He must've taken all day to clean up the house to be so spotless. I'll make him something nice for dinner tonight for doing all this work." he said as he got started. Once he was done with dinner, Yugi's father walked in and Sugoroku greeted him. "Well, looks like Yugi done a wondrous job with cleaning up. I should bake him a cake as thanks." he said and Sugoroku nodded. "That's a wonderful idea. A nice little treat for all of his hard work." he said.

Upstairs, Yugi was still sleeping, a small smile on his face as he slept upon the dragon's side. The dragon was lucky for one thing, that Kero didn't sense any more of his power that could reveal the truth of his being.


	5. New Shop and New Friend: The Jump

Yugi woke up the next morning and, to his surprise, the dragon was still there. _'At the most, I thought he would've left after I ate dinner.'_ he thought as he stood and walked over to the dragon's side and stroked his head lightly, gaining a purr from him. "Sleep well." he whispered before standing and went to get dressed for school. Once he was done with that, he stuffed his homework into his bag and said a quick yet quiet goodbye to Kero before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast then left.

He skated along the way, smiling to some of the students as he came by them. He soon came across a small shop and stopped. He saw a platinum blonde male that looked about the same age as him signing out for the unpacked boxes piled up by the door. After he was done with that, he picked up one of the boxes and was about to head to the shop door when he suddenly lost the grip upon the box and drop it, causing a few plush toys to tumble out. "Not again..." he murmured. Yugi skated over to his side and knelt down, helping to pick up the toys.

The other looked to him and smiled. "Thanks." he said as they placed the plush toys back in the box and he closed it, picking it up once more. "So, is this store opening up today?" Yugi asked. "Yeah. By the way, I'm Toben Espionage." he spoke. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Motou." he introduced. "Likewise. Stop by here this afternoon. Toben should be open by then." Yugi nodded.

He watched as Toben went to reach for another box but before he could take another step, the entire pile fell over and Yugi sighed in exasperation. _'He must be really clumsy.'_ Were his exact thoughts before he decided to leave before he was late for school.

0

Kero woke up and like Yugi, he was surprised to see that the dragon stayed. "So, may I ask why you decided to stay? You know that Yugi's home isn't exactly dragon compatible." Kero stated. /Because I like being here. I think the small one won't mind as long as any parental figures don't know I'm here./ he replied, looking about the room before spotting the plush toy that rested on the shelf. It was of Yugi in what looked to be another battle outfit and picked it up, smiling.

"Uh huh. And I hope you aren't planning on asking me to fetch you anything. I'm still wary about you." Kero spoke, flying in close to his face.

"There's something about you but I just can't place my finger on it." he continued but yelped as a snort blew him away. /Be it may. I don't care. Right now, I am here for the small one and only him. If you figure out something, keep it to yourself./ he spoke, lying down on the carpet once more, plush toy in his claws and he looked ready to fall asleep once more. Kero only huffed and sat down upon Yugi's bed, turning on the TV after hearing Yugi's father leave for the day and his jii-chan heading into the shop.

"By the way, what's your name?"

/It's Yami but don't go telling the small Cardcaptor. I'll tell him when he is ready to know it./

Kero shrugged and went back to watching TV, his mind more focused on the given name. _'Where have I heard that name before…?'_

0

After school, Yugi told his friends about the shop and eager to see its wares, they all headed over but when they got there, Toben was still unpacking things. They saw him come across the window, stumbling as he held a box before falling. "Man, there Toben goes again." he whispered, rubbing his head. Outside, Topaz snickered a bit, already liking the young store owner. "The shop's not open yet. That's odd. He said he would have it open this afternoon." Yugi spoke.

"Maybe he had a lot of things to do and could get done in time." Ryou suggested. "Let's go see what's going on then." Topaz said and they nodded as they headed over to the shop door and Yugi opened the door, the tinkling of bells alerting Toben to some customers.

"Welcome, welcome. Sorry everything is so cluttered in here." he said as he looked to them and smiled even more. "Ah, you're Yugi, the boy from earlier today. Hello again."

"Hi. I came to see if the shop was over. I even brought my friends with me." Yugi said, pointing to the others behind him. "Oh. Toben is terribly sorry but Toben has yet to get the shop in order. Toben probably won't be open til tomorrow." he said as he stood, picking up the box. "Why don't we help? Looks like you need it." Yugi suggested.

"Oh no. Toben couldn't ask that of you. Toben can handle it." he said as he carried the box but soon fell over again and winced. "How many times does that make it today? About two hundred…?" he spoke quietly to himself. Yugi looked to the others and they nodded in agreement as they walked over to Toben's side and helped him pick up the plush toys scattered across the floor.

"We'll help. No matter what you say. I want to see what cute little things you have." Diamond said and Toben smiled nodding. "Be my guest." he said.

With the help of Yugi and his friends, everything was progressing much faster except for the occasional trip and fall from Toben while holding a box or plush toy. After they were partially done, Toben brought out some tea and snacks and they thanked him. "This being my first time here, Toben glad you all became pretty good friends."

"But of course. It must've taken you a long time to gain enough money to own the shop. You don't look a day over 18." Jou said as he took a snack from the tray. "You're partially right. Toben is only 19 and already owning his own shop. Toben's parents gave Toben the inheritance and their money after their death so Toben decided to open a small shop to sell plush toys and little trinkets." Toben explained. They were awed by the story and Topaz smiled as he looked over to him.

"Toben should have everything straighten out by tomorrow so come by and relax and you can see what Toben has to sell." he said. They nodded once more and continue to eat and drink, none aware of the box moving about in the corner until a stuffed toy popped out from the box and bounced over to where they were. They all looked to it curiously but Toben looked at it with a little apprehension. It rolled to a stop by Malik's feet and it revealed to be a fat stuffed panda. He smiled and picked up the toy.

"It's pretty cute if I may say." he spoke.

"Maybe you should get it?" Kaiser suggested. "You know, I will. You don't mind, do you?" he asked, looking over to Toben. "Oh, not at all." he said, smiling once more but had a feeling of dread. He rang up the purchase and Malik smiled as he held the toy in his arms as they left.

"See you tomorrow, Toben!" Yugi called before they left sight of the shop. Toben watched them go before sighing. _'Please don't let the same thing happen here as it did before.'_ he thought quietly before he went to get back to work, tripping over a misplaced box and grumbled to himself.

0

They decided to take a stop over to Malik and Topaz's house to put the plush toy away and everyone but Topaz was amazed at the many plush toys he had. "Wow. Malik, I wouldn't have placed you as a lover of plush toys." Myrrh whispered as he placed the panda toy among the others.

"Yeah. I may act tough while in school but inside, I have a soft spot for plush toys. I even have larger one in the living room if you want to see them." he said and they nodded and left out the room. But before they could reach the room, they heard something fall back in Malik's room and worried, they dashed back and when they got them, they saw that his plush toys have fallen to the floor but the real question was where the panda plush toy went to.

"Hey, the panda toy...it's gone." Ryou whispered. "You don't think..." Yugi started and Malik looked down silently. Topaz looked over to the open window and outside. "You didn't place it near the window so it couldn't have fallen out. Do you think it ran off on its own somehow?" he questioned, looking to the others.

"It's either that or a burglar." Ryou said. Topaz walked over to Malik and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright, everything will be fine. We'll find it." Topaz soothed.

0

They next day at school, Yugi and his class were in gym, practicing the high jump and by the fence, Yugi and Diamond were talking quietly to one another. "I talked with my mother when Ryou and I got home yesterday and she told us an odd yet disturbing story." she said and Yugi looked to her. "Disturbing? What's so disturbing about it?" he asked.

"She told us that there were rumors about shops that were new to a neighborhood and sometimes, those shops may have something odd about it that makes bad things happen when someone purchases something from it."

"You don't think it could be talking about Toben's shop too?" Yugi asked again.

"I don't really know..."

"Motou!"

"She told us it was a rumor heard about the toy industry." Diamond finished. "Motou!" The teacher called again and he looked up in surprise. "Oh, it's your turn!" she said and Yugi took his turn, jumping over the high jump with little difficulty.

0

Toben sighed as he placed a quivering box onto the table, tail flicking about in agitation. The door opened again and Toben turned to see Yugi, Ryou and Diamond walking in. "Hello again." They smiled to him before Ryou spotted the stuffed panda toy among the other plush toy and nudged Yugi. He looked too and gasped. Toben looked to them in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked. Yugi pointed to the plush toy and he turned. He froze up when he saw it there and shivered in fear. "Not again..." he whispered and Yugi heard his soft spoken words. "Again? Toben, is something wrong?"

"The same thing happened in the last shop Toben opened up in another town. People buy things from here but then they complained that whatever they bought from here gets stolen and the thief is never found. Soon, the rumors started and since Toben was so young, they concluded that Toben was the thief but Toben never did it. The purchased things just appeared back into Toben's shop mysteriously." He heaved a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. "Maybe Toben should give up with this. Toben is not made to be a shop owner at Toben's age." he whispered.

"Don't say that! This is such a wonderful shop and all this would go to waste if you stopped!" Diamond exclaimed. Toben sighed again, still keeping his back to them. "A long time ago, even for my age, Toben was engaged to a nice man who liked Toben. He was a designer. He was only a few years older than Toben but we loved each other very much. He always said he wanted to own a plush shop where he could sell plush toys of his own design. But that wish never came true for he died in an accident." A tear coursed his Toben's face as he spoke.

"So Toben decided to own a plush shop like he wanted to but it hasn't been going well ever since. Toben has moved from city to city but the same thing happens every time."

He took a deep breath and Yugi, feeling bad for him, walked closer and placed a hand on his arm. "Toben..." he whispered.

"He'll be sad if Toben quit...but Toben just can't do this anymore if things keep resulting in the same thing." he whispered. Yugi looked up to him in sorrow and they stayed a while longer to make him feel better before they decided it was time to consult Kero about the matter before the other decided to quit on his shop.

0

That night, Yugi told him about what happened and asked if there was any Clow cards associated with collecting plush toys. "No, there isn't such a card. You sure it isn't something else?" Kero questioned. "Kero, we need to figure this out and quickly. Toben is ready to quit because this is happening to him and I don't want to see everything he worked for go to waste like this." Yugi replied, curled up once more in Yami's embrace. "You can tell if a card's around so you must come with us and see what card is there."

"Alright, I'll do it." Kero said.

"Then let's get going. Toben should still be there so we have time before he heads home." Yugi said and they nodded as they stood and left, getting there quickly by help of Yami. Once they were there, Ryou and Diamond headed inside while Kero, Yugi and Yami waited outside. "Toben, that tea you brewed yesterday was delicious. Mind telling us how you do it?" Ryou asked. He nodded. "Sure. Toben won't mind." They left into the back and Yugi smiled.

"That was easy. Now let's hurry before they come back out." Yami and Kero nodded and they slipped into the store, Yami keeping the bells silent so they wouldn't alert Toben to anyone else coming in. "Ok, the round panda plush toy was the suspicious one so we need to look for that." Said toy bounced around a bit before hopping off the shelf and rolling off. Yugi looked to where it was before and saw it wasn't there. "Hey, it was here a minute ago." he whispered as they started to look around for it.

In the back, Toben was teaching Diamond and Ryou how to make the tea still, Ryou and Diamond giving them more time by asking many questions. "Toben should get back to the shop now. Toben is about to close up." he said and was about to head to the door when Ryou stopped him, explaining about various teas which caught his interest and he listen in silently.

Diamond looked to the door, wishing Yugi more luck. _'Hurry, Yugi. We don't know how long we can keep him here.'_ she thought

Yugi continued to look through boxes and shelves for the panda toy, wincing as he bumped his leg on a stool. /Be careful, small one./ Yami whispered. Kero nodded before looking about. "I sense a Clow card here." he said.

"Where?" Yugi whispered.

"Under the table."

Yugi nodded and looked down, seeing the panda toy rolling away and he stood quickly, leaping for the toy but missed the odd pink creature that hopped away quickly before he grabbed the toy. Kero flew down to his side and looked to the toy. "It got away. It must've got into another plush toy." Kero murmured and Yugi groaned. /Hurry, small one. It sounds like your friends can't hold the shopkeeper back for long./

Diamond started to get into a small explanation about recording and editing tapes and Toben nodded as she spoke. _'I'm starting to run out of things to talk about! Hurry up, Yugi!'_ she thought.

"Nope." Yugi tossed the toy and picked up another.

"No."

Another.

"Not that one either."

Another.

"No."

Yugi sighed, placing the toy into the pile. In the back, Diamond started to go into a long explanation about digital video cameras and the pains of carrying the batteries and Toben still nodded although his mind wasn't completely tuned into explanation at all. Back in the front, Yugi was digging through a box while Yami looked around still.

"I feel a presence right in here. But maybe it got away again." Kero said. Yugi shrugged and pulled out a weird pink, fuzzy creature by the ears and Kero grinned. "That's it! That's the Jump card!" Yugi looked to it in shock but the card had other things in mind. With its magic, it started to control all of the plush toys and they started to bounce around frantically in the room, Yugi holding up his arms for defense. Toben's ears perked up when he heard the sounds form the shop. "Someone's in the shop!" he said in shock before leaving. "Wait! Toben!" Ryou called as he and Diamond followed him. "What's going on?!" he said in shock as he saw everything flying about. Yugi turned around in shock and the Jump card use this time to escape his grip and it made a leap through the window, taking the toys with it as it hopped towards the park.

Stunned by everything happening around him, he collapsed and Yugi looked to him in worry. "Ryou, Diamond. Watch over Toben. We have a card to catch." Yugi said and they nodded. Yami leapt over to him and kneeled.

/Hop on./

Yugi grabbed hold of his fur and swung onto his back before he left out the door and leapt into the sky, following Jump's trail, Kero following behind them.

0

They continued to follow Jump through the park, Yami flying low to the ground and soon getting beside the fast hopping card. Yugi growled and made a grab for it but Jump hopped onto Yami's snout and using it as leverage, hopped high into the air and the force of its jump caused him to flip over enough to hit his head on the pavement and made Yugi tumbled from his back forcefully from the speed Yami was flying at before he hit the ground. "Oww..." Yugi whimpered before turning to Yami. "Are you alright?" he called worriedly. "He's fine! You have bigger things to worry about!" Kero cried.

"Oh yeah! Where's the Jump card?!" he exclaimed, looking around for it. "Above you!" Kero shouted and Yugi looked up to see that the card was forming a huge ball made of the plush toys before tossing them at him. They hit him harmlessly and he groaned. "That card has the worst attacks." he murmured before Kero got his attention again.

"It's trying to get away!" he said and Yugi looked towards the Jump card as it looked ready to hop off again. "Watch the dragon for me!" he said as he got up quickly and dashed after the card which started to hop away again.

He lunged for it and getting both hands around it, he thought he had it immobilized but he wasn't prepared for it to leap up high into the air...

...and carrying him with it.

He yelped as he was carried into the air and risked looking down before gulping once he saw how high they were. _'This is bad. If I let go, I'll be falling to my doom if the dragon's doesn't help me.'_ The Jump made another midair leap, jerking itself from Yugi's grip and he gaped as he started to free fall it his death. His rational thought reminded him of the flute and Key around his neck and quickly fishing for whatever he could get, he grabbed the flute and started to quickly play a frantic tune, hoping to get Yami's attention.

On the ground, Kero watched Yami, seeing a big lump starting to form on his head. "You can wake up anytime, big guy." he murmured before looking up when he heard the tune and looked into the air to see Yugi falling. "Yugi?! Yugi, use the Key instead!" Kero shouted but as quick as a flash, Yami got onto his feet and leapt into the air, making a beeline towards Yugi's falling form. "I guess that flute does come handy." Kero whispered to himself. Yami soon reached Yugi and grabbed him in his claws, flipping him onto his back before he made a sharp turn back into the air.

/You know, you're lucky I was able to catch you in time. You could've used the Key as well./ he said. "I know but with me falling who knows how many feet and mind running amok with panic, I grabbed whatever I could get." Yugi said as he unhooked the Key. "Release!" he called and the Key lengthened out into a staff and got a firmer hold of Yami's fur.

"Now, we got a card to catch." he said with determination as Yami flew on, trying to locate the Jump card again. Yugi soon spotted it and grabbed hold of Yami's horns, turning him in the direction of the card. "There it is!" he said and Yami nodded as he turned and nosedived for the card. They headed through the trees following it before it landed and so did Yami. "Return to the guise...hey, wait a minute!" Yugi started, not able to complete to chant before the card hopped off once more. "Hold still!" he growled, having a problem just keeping an eye on it. /Fast little bugger, isn't he?/ Yami whispered. Yugi then spotted Jump ready to make a leap of faith over the trees and quickly pulled out Wood.

"Trees, become thick foliage and be of my aid! Wood!" he chanted and tapped the card and Wood appeared from the card, flying over to Jump and tapped the ground beneath Jump and as it hopped off, branches started to grow from the ground, reaching up to create a cage around Jump and causing it to halt in its escape.

"Yes! I got it!" Yugi cheered and Yami smiled. But Jump wasn't done yet. Back with Kero, he just sat there with the scattered plush toys. "Man, we really did make a mess here." he whispered before he saw the plush toys started to move on their own before flying off and he knew the only place they would be going. He followed behind them, worrying about what may happen to Yugi.

With Yugi he was ready to seal the card when he heard someone call his name and turned to see Diamond coming out of the bushes. "Did you seal the card away yet?" she asked. "No. I was just about to." Yugi replied. "Good, then I made it just in time." she said, smiling as she held up the video camera. "What about Toben?" he asked. "Ryou's still there watching him." Yugi nodded and was ready to seal away the card when Jump burst through the branches, glowing neon pink and Yugi gasped. The plush toys came and started to cover Jump. They watched with worry and anxiety about what's to happen. Kero finally made it and flew down to Yugi's side. "What's going on?" he asked. "I don't know!” Yugi answered.

Soon, the transformation was done and now standing before them was a huge version of Jump. The card opened its eyes and glared down at them. /I think it's best we run./ Yami said. "Good idea." Yugi agreed. The card let out a howl and they started to run as it started for them. "Let's split up!" Kero called and they nodded, Yugi and Yami going ahead while Kero went to the right and Diamond to the left. She started recording the moment while Yugi and Yami were still running. "Our strides are different! I can't outrun it any longer!" Yugi exclaimed and yelped when Yami took hold of him by the back of his shirt with his teeth and dashed forward, reaching Penguin Park and stopped there.

He let him down and turned to see the card still advancing towards them. He snarled, standing before Yugi as the card came to a stop. It let out another howl and raised its foot, ready to squash them both. "Yugi!" Diamond called but by a shred of luck, the monstrous form of the card started to lose its balance. Yami grinned and looked to Yugi, winking to him before flying upwards until he faced the card.

/Timber./ he whispered as he tapped the card's forehead and it tumbled backwards, all the plush toys making up its form separating and falling to the ground.

Once the little plush toy shower came to an end, Yugi ran into the mass of toys and soon spotted the Jump card on its back, knocked out. Diamond and Kero came over to them and Kero gave a nod to Yugi. "Seal it off while you can." he said and Yugi gave an affirmative. "Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow card!" he chanted and tapped the air right above Jump and a card materialized and sucked in Jump and the card flew into Yugi's hand as the picture and name of the card appeared. Yami flew down and landed beside him, nuzzling him.

/Well done, small one./ he said. "I couldn't have done it without your help." Yugi said, patting Yami's snout before seeing the lump on his head that formed from his hit on the ground.

"You better come back to my house so we can fix that lump." he said and Yami nodded. "Now we come to the hard part." Diamond said as she finished the recording. "And what's that?" Yugi asked, turning to her. "We have to get all these toys back to Toben's shop." she said and they looked to the mass of toys on the ground and Yugi groaned, falling to his knees.

"This will take all night." he mumbled. He felt a wet nose pressing on the back of his neck and turned to Yami. /I don't think it will. With my help, we'll have this done in no time./ he said and Yugi smiled, hugging Yami's snout. "Thank you!" he cried and Yami smiled.

/Anything for you, small one./

0

The next day, the Twin Bells shop was finally open and Toben smiled as he looked to all the people that were browsing around. Malik came up to the counter with a stuffed lion and he smiled to him. "A fried for your panda?" he questioned and Malik nodded. "Yes. I was surprised when it came back last night." he said as he paid for the plush. "Yes. Toben was in such shock that Toben passed out. Although Toben thinks it was more than that but Toben can't remember." he replied. Topaz came into the shop and ran over to the counter.

"Oh, Toben! I heard from Yugi that yesterday, you almost quit with your shop!" he said, worry shining in his eyes at the thought of the older leaving Domino for good. "No, he's not quitting. Everything's going well and I got my panda toy back. It came back somehow last night so all those rumors are nothing now." Malik assured, grinning as he saw the clear worry in his sibling's eyes.

Topaz smiled and ran behind the counter, hugging the other. "I'm glad! I would hate to see you leave." he said and Toben smiled, blushing slightly. Yugi, Diamond and Ryou walked in and seeing Topaz and Malik here, they walked over. "Hi, Malik." Yugi said before looking over to Topaz. "What's with him?" he questioned, chuckling lightly. "I think he's smitten with Toben. After you told him of what happen at lunch today, he was just about ready to dash from school, no matter what time it was and come see him to make sure he wasn't really leaving." Malik explained. "Ah, I see. Well, I guess everyone's happy. Toben gets to keep his shop, Topaz doesn't have to worry about him leaving and now you have a place to come and collect plush toys." Ryou said.

"Yeah, and both you and Diamond now know how to brew good tea." Yugi added. "Yeah, that too." They watched Topaz snuggling more into Toben's side, much to the older's embarrassment but it looked like he didn't mind one bit. "I have a feeling that it won't be long before Topaz decided to ask Toben if he could work here." Diamond whispered. "Already beat you to it." Malik said as he pointed over to them. "Toben, do you mind if I come here after school and help in your shop?" Topaz asked. "Sure. Toben won't mind the extra help and Toben pays well." he replied before they both flushed, finding a double meaning in that sentence and the others only laughed.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the dragon?" Diamond asked. "Oh, he stayed at my house for the night so I can patch up that wound and the next morning, he was gone but left a note saying he will come back soon. Sooner if I play the flute." Yugi explained and she nodded as they left out, Topaz deciding to stay and start his new job already, soon split up to head to their own homes.


	6. Spirits and Ghosts: The Illusion

"Here's the story, it was really late yesterday so I decided to take a shortcut through the forest. But while I was walking, I saw something glowing and I thought it was a firefly so I followed it. But when it stopped, I did too and then everything started to glow around me and I saw this monster." Shizuka explained and Yugi cried out in fear.

"Yugi? What's wrong? You aren't afraid of ghosts an' monsters…are ya?" Jou asked.

"No...Well, only a bit." Yugi whispered.

"Oh, it's alright. We're all afraid of something." Myrrh stated.

"Yeah, she's right." Topaz added.

"I say we go and check this thing out and see if we can solve this little mystery." Malik suggested. "Fine by me." Myrrh said. "Me too." Shizuka replied. "Not me. I'm going straight after school to go and help Toben with the shop." Topaz said. "An' both Kaiser and I have to work today." Jou added. "So I want to hear that you all come back alright, ok?" he said, looking to them. They nodded but Yugi still shivered in fear of what's to come. The bell rung and they all left for their classes.

0

A little while after school ended, just as the sun was going down, Shizuka, Malik, Yugi, Myrrh and Ryou, who Yugi asked to come because he was still a tad afraid, ventured out into the forest. They group of four were ahead of Yugi, who walked a few paces behind them, still dreading the idea of seeing the ghost or monster Shizuka talked about earlier. Myrrh was asking them about what she should get for her mother but Yugi didn't pay much attention, until he heard his name being called and he looked up. "Hmm?"

"I was asking what you think I should get my mother for her birthday. Shizuka suggested sweets." Myrrh explained. "Oh, you can get her whatever you wish." Yugi replied, smiling and she nodded. "Oh alright but if you have a suggestion, I'm all ears." she said with a laugh, flicking her black rabbit ears before they continued on their way.

They stopped at a small yet unseen path that went away from the main one and Shizuka led them through it, soon coming up near the area with a cliff not far from it. Yugi stayed behind Ryou, holding onto his uniform jacket slightly. A caw from a crow was heard above and Yugi flinched in fear. "It's alright, Yugi. It was just a harmless crow." Ryou whispered. Soon, they stopped and Shizuka looked around. "It was right around here when I saw it." she said. Everything was silent around them as they looked around. "Nothing's here. Maybe it won't come out until it's completely dark." Ryou murmured. The others mulled over the thought and while doing so, Yugi heard something from behind and turned slowly to see a glowing orb coming towards them. He cried out in shock, catching everyone's attention and they turned as well to see the glowing orb getting closer. It soon stopped before them and they were silent. Soon, in Yugi's eyes, an image started to appear, showing him the shadowed form of a woman with hair down to just below her neck and cried out again along with the others and they dashed away, although Ryou was confused about what scared them so much. Soon, they stopped and the other four collapsed while Ryou continued standing. "I saw...I saw a long hair woman!" Yugi cried.

"A blurry, pointed-eared...!" Malik whispered.

"A one-eyed round...!" Shizuka hiccupped.

"A pink thing with a wide mouth and lots of fangs!" Myrrh squealed fearfully.

"A large nikuman." Ryou added and they all looked to him in confusion. "What I mean is what I saw was a large nikuman." he explained. "I must be hungry." Yugi blinked once more, still confused but didn't worry about it as they decided to head home before anything else happened.

0

Yugi had the bathroom for himself while his father and grandfather were fixing dinner and was gathering his clothes before heading into the bathroom, Kero right behind him. "Man that was still scary though." Yugi whispered as he sat down on a small stool beside the bath and Kero went to rest in the water, in need of a bath himself. After gathering some hot water from the tub and placed it into a washbowl to use, he soaked in the bath for a few seconds before sitting down on the stool and started to wash his hair while Kero swam quietly through the water.

"Well, you shouldn't sound so scared about it. You battle with Clow cards and you're not afraid of them." Kero spoke. "I know, but when I don't know what something is, I just get a little terrified." Yugi whispered. Kero nodded before jumping out of the water with a yelp as he felt a rush of bubbles underneath him. "T-There's something in the water, Yugi!" He cried and Yugi looked to him. "What could be in the water...I only ran the bathwater a few minutes ago." Yugi murmured as he stood and walked over to the bath, peering into the water. He felt a breeze and looked up, seeing the window open. "Hey, I didn't have the window open..." he whispered before feeling something wrap around his neck and yelped as he was pulled down but not enough to fall into the bathtub.

Yugi saw the bubbles and started to shake in fear as he was brought closer. He closed his eyes then felt a tongue lick his cheek and he opened his eyes, seeing red ones watching him with a smile.

/Hello./

"Yami?!" Kero shouted and he sent a glare at him. "Who?" Yugi questioned, looking to him. "Nothing. Nothing." Kero said, waving him off. Yugi arched an eyebrow, watching him before turning back to Yami. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly, hoping that Kero's outburst didn't catch his father or grandfather's attention. /I just decided to drop by and hearing you in here, I came in and decided to get a bath myself./ he purred, resting on his back in the warm water calmly, tail and claws resting above the water. /So what's this about a ghost I hear?/ he asked, tail swishing languidly over the edge of the tub. Yugi explained to him about the odd light he and his friends saw in the forest earlier today, Kero grumbling as he resting in the bath once more, having little space to swim himself. /Ah, I see. Maybe it's the work of a Clow card./ Yami suggested.

"Maybe. But I still think it may have been a ghost and I'm really scared of ghosts." Yugi explained as he sat back down and returned to washing his hair. Yami watched him silently before closing his eyes. /Now don't be afraid of such simple creatures, small one. They are scary, yes, but if you don't conquer that fear, it will continue to haunt you throughout the rest of your teenage years. You don't want that now, do you?/ Yugi sighed and shook his head. "No..." Yugi heard Yami getting out of the tub and resting behind him, his soft breath caressing the back of his neck. Yami picked up the shower head and started rinsing out Yugi's hair, kneaded through gently with his claws. Yugi sighed quietly closing his eyes as Yami did his work. Kero huffed from his place in the water and floated along.

"Flirt..." he whispered and he yelped again when he was shot out of the water by an unknown force. Yami chuckled silently before picking up Yugi quietly and went over to the bath once more, slipping in before letting the other rest upon his chest. They stayed like that for a while longer until Yugi's father called him for dinner and Yami nudged him to wake him up. "Huh...oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." he apologized. /No need. You were comfortable and I didn't want to wake you but your father I believe has called you down for dinner./ Yami whispered as he helped Yugi out of the tub and climbed out himself, shaking the water from his lithe form. Yugi finished washing up and donning a robe, he dried Yami off some more before asking if he wished to stay for dessert.

/I'd be honored./ Yami said, smiling and Yugi nodded as they left from the bathroom and headed into Yugi's room. Yugi quickly got dressed and bidding a quick goodbye to them, he headed downstairs. Kero rested on the bed, looking to Yami. "Alright. I want to know something. Are you gaining feelings for Yugi?"

/Yes. Is that a problem?/ he sneered slightly, looking to Kero. "It's not a problem except for that Yugi won't have much time for you while he's collecting the Clow Cards so whatever you're trying to achieve, you should quit before you cause him to make a decision he can't handle." Kero stated and Yami snorted. /So you're saying he isn't capable to make his own decisions now?/ he whispered and Kero shook his head frantically. "No! I'm just saying with you around constantly, he may soon have to make a decision that would affect us all. I'm not saying you can't come to see him but..." Kero started to explain but Yami growled, leering towards the beast guardian. /But what? So, you are trying to make his decisions now? I think he is capable to make his own decisions right now and when the time comes, he can make the decision of what his heart chooses. I come here by my own free will cause I want to protect him just as much as you do. Besides, you don't even have your true form yet so how much help are you to him other than sensing what Clow cards are around, Keroberos?/ Yami hissed.

Kero gulped slightly and backed off, going silent but was more in fear of the power he felt emitting from Yami. _'This power...it feels like that of a Clow card. A Clow card I knew of the day Clow Reed created them but I can't put my paw on it. If he's dangerous, I should warn Yugi…then again, who knows. Yami is so mysterious, even I can't figure him out.'_ he thought as he sat quietly to wait for Yugi to come back upstairs with dessert.

0

When Yugi came downstairs, he smelled the aroma of dinner wafting from the kitchen and hummed delightfully. He walked in as Sugoroku turned to him, smiling. "Hope you like noodles." he said as Yugi sat down. He nodded. "Of course." Sugoroku scooped some onto a plate and as he was doing so, Yugi looked at the picture sitting upon the table and smiled. "I always loved this picture. This was when mom was around 16, right otou-san?" he asked, looking over to his father.

He nodded. "Yes." Yugi smiled once more as he gazed upon the picture, remembering the stories he told Yugi about her. Only in high school and she took up modeling, becoming great in it and was signed up for many magazine shoots and other such things. Some of the magazines she posed for otou-san kept but Yugi always adored the picture he held in his hand the most. "Now Yugi, if you don't eat now, your food will get cold." Sugoroku said with a small chuckle and Yugi nodded, placing the picture back before they all started to eat. After eating, Yugi took the dishes and went to wash them, seeing as his father had a presentation to attend that night and his grandfather was going to visit a sick friend and wouldn't be back til tomorrow afternoon. He said his goodbyes to them both before locking up.

Kero flew downstairs when he saw the two adults leave and went to sit upon the table, looking to Yugi. He was still a little taken by the eerie silence after his and Yami's little banter earlier and the odd feeling he still gotten from the power he felt from him so he decided to leave before the tension got to him. "So Yugi, where are your father and grandfather heading to so late?" he asked. "My otou-san has a presentation at another university out of town so he had to catch a train tonight to make it for the presentation tomorrow morning and my jii-chan went to visit a friend who’s sick." he explained and Kero nodded. They heard the phone ring and Kero went to get it, bringing it back and holding the receiver to Yugi's ear. "Moshi moshi. Yugi speaking."

/Oh Yugi. I'm glad I caught you./ Ryou's worried tone spoke.

"Why? What's wrong?"

/It's Malik. He went back to the forest with another group of people and he said they saw the mysterious light again./ Ryou explained. Yugi gulped with fear but knew he couldn't just sit around when Malik and whoever he brought with him are in danger. "Alright, we'll see you there in a bit." Yugi replied before they said their goodbyes and Yugi sighed. Kero patted his shoulder lightly. "We best get going before your friend gets hurt in some way." Kero said and Yugi nodded as they were about to leave them stopped. "Wait, what about the dragon? Is he coming?" he asked, looking to Kero. "Oh? Uhm...he's resting right now but you know he'll come as quick as a flash if you call him with the flute. Remember?" Kero surmised, not wanting to get into an explanation about what he and Yami talked about earlier although he himself knew there was some truth to Yami's words. "Oh, ok then. Let's go." Yugi answered and they were soon out the shop and heading to the forest.

0

When they met up, Diamond had another outfit for him and he quickly changed into it before bringing out the staff and looked to them. His outfit this time had a bunny theme to it, a pair of billowing dress pants of a dark blue with a form fitting shirt that flared out a bit at the cuffs, it too a dark blue while fading to white at the cuffs. On his head was a pair of white bunny ears and attached to the back of his pants was a fluffy bunny tail. "Ryou, you said that there was some people hurt, right?" Yugi questioned softly.

"Yeah. Malik took the group in there and they saw the ghost so they ran and tripped along the way. A big mess, really." he explained. "Well, I know this much. If it's a card then I must capture it. But what I'm worried about is if it wasn't a card and was actually a ghost…" he whispered. "Then we'll just have to think of something different." Kero spoke and Yugi gave a sigh before nodding and they went down the path where the ghost or card always appeared. Once they were halfway, they spotted the orb of light and as it flew off, they followed. But the light was getting too quick to follow on foot so Yugi called for Fly and was on his way while the others followed behind him from a farther distance. Soon, the light stopped just mere inches away from the edge of the cliff and Yugi stopped as well, hopping off the staff to look to the light. He waited silently, seeing the light soon stretching out across the sky and he waited for the image to appear but when he saw exactly what it was, everything in his body froze. _'Okaa-san...'_ he thought. The image was indeed his mother and she had a soft smile upon her face as she gazed at Yugi.

Kero, Ryou and Diamond soon reached where they were but all they saw was something glowing before Yugi. "Yugi!" Diamond called, trying to get his attention but he didn't seem to acknowledge they were behind him. "It really is you...okaa-san..." he whispered as he started to walk towards what he believed to be his mother. "Yugi!" Kero shouted as he tried to fly towards Yugi and stop him but was shocked by an invisible barrier in his way. "Kero! Are you alright?!" Ryou asked as he caught him. Diamond looked back to Yugi and saw he was one step away from the edge.

"Yugi!!!" she cried as he took the last step. The image of his mother disappeared before him and he fell, seemingly drifting into unconsciousness but luckily, his descent was slowed by another ghostly apparition. Aqua just so happened to be walking by and when he heard Diamond's voice screaming Yugi's name from above, he looked up. "Yugi!" he whispered as he ran towards where he was and when he was close enough, Yugi was dropped into his arms. He looked down to him quietly before brushing a lock of hair from his face. _'I wonder what happened.'_ he thought and decided to take Yugi back to his home until he woke up. Ryou ran up to the edge of the cliff and looked over, seeing Aqua walk off with Yugi and called out to him. He turned back and told that Yugi was in good hands and Ryou sighed softly before giving him his best regard and left to tell Diamond that Yugi was safe.

0

Yugi groaned slightly as he sat up, rubbing his head as he looked around. 'Wasn't I outside earlier?' he wondered before he heard the door slide open and saw Aqua walk in with a tray in hand, a mug resting on top of it. "Ah, you're awake. I'm glad." he said as he walked over and sat down beside the futon, placing the tray on the floor beside him. "What happened? How did I get here?" he asked softly before realizing his clothes were changed. "And where's my outfit?" Aqua chuckled softly and stroked Yugi's forehead lightly. "Your outfit's in the wash. And from what I know, you somehow fell off the cliff in the forest right behind your school. I'm more interested in knowing what happened myself." Aqua explained as he picked up the mug of warm tea and handed it to Yugi.

He took it gratefully and took a sip as he told the story. Aqua listened intently before he nodded once Yugi was done with the story and sat there quietly, waiting for Yugi to finish up the tea. Yugi yawned as he finished the last sip and handed the cup back to Aqua who placed it on the tray. "Now, why don't you get a little more rest? I'll call Jounouchi to come pick you up so you can get back home." he spoke and Yugi nodded as he lied back down and Aqua stood, heading towards the door. "And you know, Yugi. If that was really the ghost of your mother...do you really think she would put you in danger like that?" he questioned before he left out the door.

Yugi pondered on the question and knew he was right. 'But if that wasn't okaa-san...who or what was it?' he thought before he went to sleep.

0

Later in the night, Jou came by to pick up Yugi. Aqua had his outfit in a small bag and he walked with them back to Yugi's house. Aqua told him about how Yugi saw his mother's ghost in the forest and Jou was worried, telling Aqua that he himself seen some ghosts before, or at least sensed them and Aqua wondered if Jou could have some sort of magical power within him. When they reached the shop, Jou took the spare key from its hidden location and entered inside. Aqua's keen hearing caught the soft, bellowing slumber of Yami from upstairs and told Jou that he will place Yugi into bed and will see him another time.

"Alright. Night, Aqua." Jou said before leaving once he handed the sleeping teen to him. "Night." he replied before waking upstairs and into Yugi's room. He walked in silently and placed Yugi upon the bed before turning to Yami. "Yami. Hey, Yami. Wake up." he said, nudging him. Yami continued to sleep on and Aqua groaned. "Wake up, you sack of scales!" he hissed, kicking the other and Yami yelped. /Huh! Where's the fire?!/ He mumbled, looking around sleepily. "Come on. You should be coming home." Aqua murmured as he placed Yugi's battle outfit onto his desk.

/I don't feel like leaving./ Yami spoke, stretching before looking to Yugi's sleeping form then back to Aqua. /What are you doing here, anyway?/ he asked. "I caught Yugi falling off the cliff right near his school. I don't know what happen but from how it sounds, it may have been the work of a Clow card instead of a ghost like he claims." Aqua explained and Yami growled and looked around the room once more. /Where's that puny excuse for a beast guardian?/ he hissed. "He must be with Yugi's friend. I saw him peeking over the cliff so I'm guessing that he must've taken him home with him until tomorrow." Yami nodded and walked over to the best, licking Yugi's cheek lightly.

/Sleep well, Yugi. If Kero can't watch you, you can count on me to be there./ he whispered before he and Aqua left.

0

The next day, Diamond came over, holding a basket in her arms. Sugoroku greeted her at the door and she thanked him before heading upstairs. She entered Yugi's room and Yugi looked up, smiling as he closed the book he was reading. "Hello, Diamond." he greeted. "Hi, Yugi. Are you feeling better?" she asked as she walked over to his bedside. "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better now." he replied. "All I need was a little more rest so jii-chan let me stay home." She nodded and Kero took the time to poke his head out from the basket she held, a flower in his mouth. He looked down to him. "Hey, Kero." he greeted and the smaller beast guardian flew out from the basket, landing on Yugi's lap and placed the flower there. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Kero whispered and Yugi patted is head lightly. "It’s alright." he said and Kero smiled up to him. "But what I want to know is what that light was? It can't be a ghost if everyone saw something different." Diamond stated. Yugi reached over, picking up the picture of his mother that rested on the side table and glanced at it.

"But, okaa-san was there. I saw her." he whispered.

"Yes, but you were the only one to have seen her from what Ryou told me the first time you went with Myrrh, Shizuka and Malik."

"But I say we don't try again." Kero spoke up and they looked to him. "Why not?" Yugi asked. "From that point, I couldn't tell whether it was a ghost or a Clow card. Whatever it was, it knocked me right out with a barrier of some sort. If it can do that then I can't risk your life. I asked you to collect the Cards, but I don't want to make you cry or see you get hurt. Especially if it's something bad enough that may cause you to fracture something or even...die. Almost like what happened last night if that person didn't help you." Yugi smiled and pat Kero's head once more before looking determined. "But I'm going to go anyway." he said. "But why?" Kero asked. "Ghost or not, I can't let that thing stay there and possibly cause harm to other people. I was lucky cause Aqua was there to catch me but no one else would be as fortunate as I was." he explained. He gazed down at the picture.

"And if it really is okaa-san...I want to see if she has something to tell me if her spirit came back from Heaven." he whispered. They watched him silently before nodding.

0

That night, they headed back out into the forest once more, Yugi wearing another battle outfit for this time. It had a futuristic feel to it like one of his previous outfits and yet had a unique style. It was styled with a form-fitting black bodysuit with another, this one being white, right over it but it only ends near the top of his thighs and was sleeveless. Right before the pant legs met with the top line of his boots, it flared out in pointed scallops and tipped softly with silver. Over his hands were white gloves, also flared out into pointed scallops about the loose wrist. His feet were covered with leather boots that were tight over his feet and ankle but also came to flare out slightly near the top. The accessory for the outfit happen to be what looked to be a small headset that went over his ears, an antenna coming up from the left side of the headset.

Diamond held her video recorder, Kero sitting upon her shoulder. "Be careful, Yugi. The last thing I need on my shoulders is having you get hurt really bad." Kero said and he nodded. _'Not only that but Yami will probably rip me asunder if he finds out that Yugi did get hurt trying to capture a card and I didn't help him in time.'_ he put as an afterthought to himself. Yugi nodded and Diamond held up the video recorder, getting a good shot of Yugi in his battle outfit before looking around. "Are you sure it will show up for us again?" she asked softly before seeing the odd orb of light and gasped. "There it is!" she called and Yugi turned to it. He took out the Key, changing it into the Sealing Staff and started walking towards it.

The orb glowed brightly, engulfing everything in its light before the image of Yugi's mother showed once more, a smile on her face. Again, Yugi seemed to be distracted by the sight of his mother and without thinking about sealing whatever it is, he started forward once more. "Yugi! Snap out of it!" Kero shouted but again, he didn't acknowledged they were even behind him and once again, took the fatal step over the cliff and Diamond screamed in terror, knowing they couldn't do anything with the invisible barrier that knocked out Kero before in their way.

Yugi started to fall into a state of unconsciousness again but one thought popped in mind which brought him back.

_/...If that was really the ghost of your mother...do you really think she would put you in danger like that?/_ Aqua's voice whispered and his eyes snapped open.

_'That's right! I may not have known her long but she would never put her only child in danger!'_ Yugi thought before bringing out Fly. "Fly!" he called and tapped the card, the wings growing upon the staff and he climbed on quickly before pulling out of the nosedive and headed back up to the cliff. Once he was over solid land, he hopped off and glared at the image of his mother. "You're not okaa-san! Who are you?!" he demanded. The image didn't speak but like a TV, it started to fizzle and a quick show of an odd pattern appeared but it didn't go unnoticed. "Wait...that pattern...! It is a Clow card! It's the Illusion card!" Kero called to Yugi and again, the image continued to fizzle as Yugi prepared to seal it away. "Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow card!" he chanted and created a card before the image was transferred into the card. Once it was done and both the image and name appeared onto the card, Yugi took hold of it and looked to it quietly. Diamond walked over and Kero jumped from her shoulder, flying over to him.

"Are you ok, Yugi?"

"I'm alright." he murmured although he didn't sound all that convincing. Kero frowned, knowing why.

"I know it's a hard blow that the Illusion took the image of your mother but you had to seal it away. You know that." he whispered. "I know. I just wish..." Yugi whispered but shook his head. "Never mind. The main thing is that I caught this card before anyone else could get hurt." They nodded and soon left.

0

Next morning, Jou came over to walk with Yugi to school. Yugi was already done breakfast and headed up to his room for a quick moment to pick up something. He came back downstairs, greeting Jou on the way before walking into the kitchen and smiled down to the picture resting on the table. "Happy birthday, okaa-san." he whispered as he placed the small present before the picture. He smiled and Jou smiled as well but when he looked up, he was in for a surprise. Right there behind Yugi was his mother, large white wings perched on her back and a smile on her face as she looked down to him. She was only an ethereal form but Jou knew that she must've been there to check on Yugi. He smiled even more seeing her there before calling to Yugi, saying that they would be late. He nodded and saying a quick goodbye, Yugi left out with Jou, his mother watching from where she stood.

/Have a good day, Yugi./ she whispered before she disappeared back to where she belonged.


	7. The Silent Thief: The Silent

In the Domino Museum, a guard was doing his rounds, making sure there were no late night perpetrators about the museum. As he walked, he came across a painting with an oddly dressed woman holding a finger over her lips. He flashed the flashlight over the painting and was slightly confused, remembering a different image being there. He only shrugged and continued on, never seeing the small figure from outside dashing behind a column.

0

Early the next morning, Yugi was practicing his sketching, using Kero for a model. "Why did you want me to do this again?" he asked. "Because my class is heading to the museum today to sketch or paint some of the artwork there." Yugi replied as he finished up the sketch and showed it to him. "How does it look?" he asked. Kero took a glance at it and reeled back in shock. "That doesn't look anything like me!" he protested. "Hey, I'm not the greatest artist around. I think this is good." Yugi mumbled, looking back at the picture before sighing. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm horrible at this. A high schooler drawing like a grade school kid...urgh..." He groaned, placing the book down on the bed. "Oh, don't beat yourself up about it, Yugi. Keep at it and you might get better." Kero assured.

Yugi gave another sigh before he heard his grandfather calling him, telling him that breakfast was ready and he got up, promising to bring some dessert to Kero before leaving out the door. Kero watched him go before looking back to the picture. _'Maybe I can help him out by making a few modifications of my own…'_ he thought before grabbing the pencil and got to work.

0

After breakfast, Yugi gathered his things before leaving out for school. A few minutes later, the class got onto the bus and was on their way to the museum. When they got there, Terada-sensei gave them directions before they headed into the museum. The curator of the museum came up and told them where they would be sketching before leaving to his own business and the class split up into groups before going off someplace to work. Ryou and Yugi became partners and they headed over to a complex statue that rested near the center of the room.

"This looks like a very hard one to sketch out." Yugi pointed out as they sat down and took out their sketchbooks. When Yugi flipped his open, he gaped at the drawing that was once Kero. _'Darn him. I said it was worse enough then he had to go and make his own changes.'_ he thought vehemently as he looked to the red penciled drawing of Kero done by said guardian. Ryou looked over to him. "Is something wrong, Yugi? Do you wish to work in the courtyard instead?" he asked. "Oh no. Nothing's wrong." he muttered as he flipped to a fresh page and the two soon got to work.

After a while, Yugi held up his sketch and looked at it from different angles. "I'm done! What about you, Ryou?" he asked, looking to him and gasped. "Amazing!" he whispered as he look at the detailed painting Ryou done of the structure. He turned to look out the window to the courtyard and saw Malik waving to him from outside. "Looks like Malik wants to see us. Do you want to head to the courtyard with the others?" he asked. "Let me just finish up here then I'll meet you outside." Ryou replied, looking up to Yugi. He nodded and stood, closing his sketchbook before dashing off. "Let's see, where the entrance to the courtyard?" he murmured as he came around a corner into a small hall filled with artwork and stopped, looking over to a small boy who was looking up to a painting.

After a few second, he stood on top of his bag that he had resting on the floor. Yugi turned away to look for the door once more before he heard a guard shouting. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he spoke as he grabbed the kid who now had a flat blade in hand. "Are you trying to ruin one of these paintings?!" he demanded, the kid struggling in his grip before the guard let him go. "That's my papa's painting! Someone defaced it and I'm going to fix it!" he growled. "There was another image there!" Yugi watched the entire thing silently before he realized something. As the kid dashed away from the guard and went over to the painting once more, the woman in the painting started to move, raising a finger up to her lips for silence. The boy, who was trying to fix the painting, gasped in shock and soon, the room started to blur about them.

People were talking, but Yugi didn't hear a thing. _'What's going on?'_ he wondered before everything returned to normal. The guard stood behind the boy, arms crossed. "You caused enough trouble for today." he said as he took the boy's bag, the tag on it snapping off, before leading the child from the museum. Yugi watched as they left before turning back to the picture. _'There's something weird about that picture.'_ he thought before he continued his search for the door leading out into the courtyard.

0

After failing to find the door outside, Yugi headed back down the hall where the commotion started and looked at the picture once more before spotting the nametag resting on the floor. "What's this?" he whispered as he reached down to grab the nametag resting on the floor. He looked at the name before looking up, hearing Terada-sensei calling him, telling him that they were leaving. He looked to the tag once more before pocketing it and left.

After they got back to school and left out, once they placed their things back into their schoolbags, Yugi walked with Ryou and Diamond towards home. "It was very odd, though. I was just standing there, watching the entire thing and when the picture moved, everything blurred around me and things got silent. I couldn't hear a thing but it was only for a few seconds before everything returned to normal." Yugi explained. "You don't think that was the work of some cursed artist that died an unfortunate death, do you?" he whispered. "I don't think so. If the picture moved on its own, I can conclude it to be only one thing." Diamond said. Yugi thought for a minute before realizing what she was getting at. "You don't mean that it could be a Clow card?" She nodded and Yugi knew she had to be right. I mean, what else would it be after all...

_'I must feel really stupid right now to think it was a curse. After what happened with the Illusion card, I'm thinking that every weird thing is the work of a ghost.'_ Yugi thought with a sigh before looking to the light, realizing that it was "No walking" but all the other students were already across the street. "Darn! While we were talking, we forgot to cross!" he exclaimed and Diamond chuckled, patting his head.

From above, Yami watched, smiling softly before leaving, eyes blind due to the bright rays of the sun.

0

That night, after Yugi ate dinner and knew that his grandfather and father was asleep, he turned off his own light before heading over to the window and opened it, climbing down with use of the drain pipe beside his window. Once he was on the ground, he sighed, glad to get this far. "Now, Yugi. What are you doing out so late?" A voice asked and he jumped slightly before turning to see Seth and Aqua standing there. "Oh. Hi guys." he squeaked, waving slightly. "Hello to you too but you never answered my question. It's late now so what are you doing up?" Aqua asked again.

"Oh, me? I'm...going to go see the moon tonight." Yugi lied. "What about you two?"

"We're going to stop by Jou's house. Said he needed help with some class work and I happened to come across him along the way." Seth said as he motioned to Aqua. "I see. Well, I better not waste any more of your time, then." Yugi said and they nodded as they started to leave but as Seth continued to walk, Aqua stopped and turned back to him. "Don't stay up too late, little one. And we won't tell Jou that's you're out tonight. Such a shame that I may not see you again for a while." he whispered, smiling before he walked on. Yugi had a slight flush over his cheeks after he left but shook it off as he strapped on his skates and started making his way to the museum where Diamond and Ryou are waiting.

0

"The Silent?" Diamond questioned.

"Yes. The Silent hates loud noises so any sound it hears will dispose of it." Kero explained, coming out from the bag Yugi kept him hidden in. "That would explain why it's hidden in the museum. It's pretty much quiet all hours of the day if not for quiet conversations." Ryou said. "So what is the card's other powers?" he asked. "Well, not only does it make sound disappear, at the same time..." he started.

"At the same time what?" Yugi urged on.

"I'm not completely sure."

Everyone's face vaulted and Yugi huffed. "And you still call yourself the Beast of the Seal…" he muttered and Kero sent a glare his way. "Hey, Silent doesn't speak much so I don't know much of its personality." he defended. "Oh well, we'll find out when we get in there. Time for you to get dressed, Yugi." Diamond said as Ryou picked out an outfit and they both climbed out to let him have some privacy. While Yugi was dressing, they heard someone coming and looked up to see Yami descending. "Oh, hi there." Ryou said, giving a wave to the other.

/Hello./ Kero examined him close before realizing something was different. "Hey, Yami? Why are your eyes glassed over?" he questioned, staying beside Ryou just in case he lashed out. He huffed slightly. /When I'm in the sun too long, my eyes start to glass over, making me blind for a period of time./ he explained. "If that's true, then why doesn't it happen when you were in Yugi's room?" he asked again. /Because, I don't stay directly under the skylight so I don't get affected. Besides, the sun is rarely over the skylight when I'm there./ he said. Yugi soon walked out and Yami looked over to him before grinning. /Nice battle outfit for this night, small one./ he purred and Yugi blushed.

What he wore this time was a two piece, form-fitting outfit. It consisted of a long sleeve shirt that ended just above his stomach and short pants that ended around mid-thigh. The material was of a dark blue that looked almost black due to the shadows of nighttime and was accentuated with slate grey diamonds that were slightly translucent, revealing patches of skin. He wore high boots of the same color with the same pattern of slate grey diamonds lining the sides.

A small hat rested over tri colored locks and hands were covered with a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves. On his back was a small pair and angelic wings, only there were a shade of grey. "Yeah, it is nice. I like it." Yugi complimented. "Well, you are a thief and they should never catch one's eye." Ryou commenting, smiling. "Yeah but it's not like I'm going to steal something form there while I'm at it." he said, pouting. Yami chuckled softly and walked over, nuzzling him. /Of course not but from what I know, you are planning to sneak into a museum with high security, am I right?/ he questioned.

"Yep. He is." Diamond said before taking out a sheet of paper. "And a guard will come across the painting that we're going for in exactly one hour." she continued and Yugi looked to the sheet. "Wow! Where'd you get this from? It's an entire sheet of the guards' patrolling times." he said with a little shock. "After we left, Ryou stopped back at the museum and borrowed this one." she said. /Very sneaky of you, Ryou-san./ Yami spoke. "Oh, it was nothing. Now, we best set the alarm for five minutes before the time the guard walks around so we won't get caught." Ryou said, setting the watch for the designated time. "Done." he whispered before looking up to them. "Now let's start our little escapade." he said and they nodded. Ryou, Kero and Yugi went ahead but before Yami could follow, Diamond tugged on his fur slightly. /Yes?/ he questioned, turning to her.

"I made something for you too. I know you come around a lot to help Yugi with capturing a difficult card so I thought you would need something as well." she said opening the door to the van and entered inside for a moment before coming back out with a thick, black leather collar with a medium sized charm on the end. "I know you have some magic so you can change the charm to match with any of the outfits Yugi wears." she explained, hooking to collar around his neck and Yami smiled. /Thank you. I'll cherish this gift immensely./ he said, leaning down to nuzzle her and she laughed lightly before petting his snout. "No problem. Now let's go catch up with the others before they realize we're not behind them." she said, taking hold of the collar to lead him along the way since his eyes weren't completely clear yet.

When they got inside, they were on the second floor and snuck about the corridors silently before coming up into the large main room of the museum. They continued along quietly before they heard something drop onto the floor and knelt down, thinking it was a guard, until Yugi and Ryou peeked through the railing and saw it was the kid Yugi saw trying to deface the painting earlier.

"I wonder what he's doing here." Yugi whispered.

"He does look a little suspicious to be in here this late at night." Ryou added.

"Well, we're pretty suspicious ourselves. Maybe he's here trying to steal some art." Kero spoke. /I don't think that's possible./ Yami spoke and Kero sent a look his way, glad enough that he couldn't see perfectly yet. "So you think he's a burglar?" Diamond questioned and Kero nodded. "Maybe an amateur at best but if he's here this late, he must be one." Kero said. "So what are we gonna do?" Yugi asked. "We'll allow him to run away." Diamond stated. "And how are we gonna do that?" Kero questioned. Diamond reached into the bag she brought and pulled out a flashlight. "With this. Come with me." They nodded and followed her down to the main floor before hiding behind a small platform. "So, what's the plan?" Yugi asked. "We're going to do a little shadow play. Kero, I need you and him to work together." Diamond explained, pointing to him and Yami.

"Me? Work with him? This might not work well."

"Why not? He's nice." Yugi spoke, patting Yami's side who purred softly.

"We have little disagreements now and then." Kero stated, turning away. Yugi wondered what he meant but Yami told him not to worry about it and he nodded.

/So, what do we have to do?/ he asked. "I need you to do your best scary voice and act like you are the guardian of the museum. Kero, I'm going to cast your shadow on this structure and if it works, the kid might run off so we can get the Silent card before we run out of time." she explained and they nodded. The kid in question was ready to head into another room when he heard Yami's voice. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Hurry and leave this place immediately." The kid jumped when he heard the hauntingly sly voice of Yami. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" The kid called, being brave but was still afraid all the while. "Well, it's a kid for sure. Wonder what he is planning to do here…" Kero whispered.

"Don't know but we'll find out soon if we can't scare him off." Diamond said as she turned on the flashlight and cast Kero's shadow on the structure.

"Listen here, child. I'm the guardian angel of this museum. Leave now." Yami spoke and the kid huffed. "W-what do you mean, guardian angel?! You were the one that messed with my papa's painting! Come out now!" he said, walking closer to where the shadow was being cast from. Ryou took a peek from the corner without being seen before looking to them. "He's coming this way." he whispered. "That wasn't what I had in mind…" Diamond replied. Once the kid was close enough to where they hid, he started to peek over slightly, holding the palette knife tightly in his hand but before he could see exactly what was behind the platform, Kero peered out, giving a slight sound to frighten the kid which worked.

He stumbled back, hitting a podium and slid down and cause the statue on top of it to tumble over. Before he could get hit or had the statue shatter onto the floor, Yami leapt out and grabbed it gently within his jaws and set it back on top of the podium. Yugi gave a sigh of relief. "Nice save." he whispered before they came over and gathered around the kid. "You should go somewhere else before he wakes. We don't need him to freak out with seeing a real dragon around." Yugi whispered to Yami and he nodded. /I'll keep an eye out to make sure no guards come by this way./ he said before leaping off the ground and stuck hiding away in the shadows of the ceiling.

After a few minutes, the kid started to stir and once he woke, the first thing he saw was Kero, who was acting like a stuffed toy, in Yugi's hand and yelped, standing up quickly and holding the palette knife in front of him. "It's alright. He's only a plush toy." Yugi reassured. "Then, what about the voice?" he questioned. "Just a little ventriloquism." Ryou spoke. The kid scrutinized Kero before snorting. "Can't believe I got so freaked by that face." he whispered and Kero would've growled if Yugi didn't pull him back, placing him onto his shoulder. "So, what are you doing here? You're not a thief, are you?" The kid shook his head. "Of course not! What about you three? I tell you this, if you were the one who messed up that painting, you'll be sorry." he hissed. "We never do such a thing. We're...we're..." Yugi started. "We're elegant thieves." Kero piped up and Yugi send a side glare at him.

"Kero!" he hissed.

"Thieves? Then you..." The kid began but Yugi shook his head. "No! We aren't thieves!" he proclaimed. "I just came here to get something that I forgotten earlier today." he lied, hoping that he would believe him.

"Oh really? Then why are you dressed like a thief?"

"It's his hobby." Diamond spoke and Yugi looked at her quizzically before shrugging. _'Better excuse than I could think of off the rails.'_ he thought. The boy sighed before nodding. "Ok. As long as none of you messed with the painting, you're alright by me." he said before he started walking off. "Now I'm in a hurry so I'll leave you alone." As he was leaving, Yugi called to him.

"Hey wait! Yuuki!"

The boy turned back to him in surprise. "How'd you know my name? I never told you." Yugi dug through a pocket and took out the nametag he found and handed it to him. "Oh. It must've fallen of my bag when I was here earlier today." 

"Were you really trying to rip that painting?" Yugi asked. "No! I wasn't trying to rip it! I was trying to restore it back to the way it was!" he shouted but not loud enough to have it echo through the museum and catch a guard's attention. He looked down quietly before speaking in a softer voice. "My papa's name was Tenkai Tachibana and he's a painter. He painted that portrait last summer." Yuuki started to explain. "Oh, I remember hearing about Tachibana. He has done splendid art throughout the years. But last year was when..." Yuuki nodded before Ryou could finish. "Yes. Last autumn, he got sick and died. That painting was a reminder of our trip to the beach that summer. He wanted to make it as a memory and I loved it. So did my mother. But now, someone gone and doodled over it and ruined that precious memory." he whispered. Yugi felt bad for him and stood.

"Don't worry, Yuuki! I know how you feel. I felt the same when someone doodled all over my drawing." At this, he gave a look to Kero who faltered under his gaze. "We'll help you restore that painting."

Yuuki turned from them. "I don't need any help. I can do fine by myself." he said haughtily and Kero growled. "What? When people are trying to help, you-" His mouth was covered by Yugi and Yuuki turned back to them. "Did he speak on his own?" he asked. "N-no. Just ventriloquism again." Yugi squeaked, holding Kero and moving his mouth, making his speak out something else than what he nearly shouted out earlier. "Fine. Just don't get in my way." Yuuki spoke as he grabbed his bag and started walking off. Kero huffed. "I don't like that little brat." he whispered and Ryou took a glance at his watch. "We lost a lot of time with this, I'm afraid. We need to hurry." he murmured and they nodded. Diamond turned to the roof, calling to Yami who flew down silently and landed beside her. She took hold of the collar once more, he still being blind but it was starting to fade away as they followed Yuuki to the painting. As they walked, Yugi knew that he couldn't use magic in front of Yuuki. "I'll talk with him while you capture the card. Since scaring him off didn't work, let's hope this will." Ryou said and Yugi nodded, thanking him. Soon, they reached the painting and Kero took a glance at it before nodding.

"Yeah. That's definitely the Silent card." he whispered to Yugi.

Yuuki started walking towards the painting and examined it closely. "The doodle is still fresh. Since this painting is an oil painting, a light scratching at it should peel it off without damaging anything underneath it." he concluded and Yugi smiled. "You sure do know a lot about paintings." Yugi said and Yuuki blushed faintly. "Someday, I want to be a painter just like my papa." he said and Ryou smiled. "I'm sure you will be. Especially with the knowledge you know." Ryou gave a nod to Yugi and started to talk with Yuuki, distracting him from looking at the painting and Yugi snuck away from them.

When he was standing in front of the image, he raised his staff, ready to seal away the card but Yuuki's voice started to rise as Ryou tried to quiet him. But it was too late for Yugi caught the image moving again, giving a shushing motion to them. "If you talk too loud, the security guard will..." he stopped, looking to the picture as well along with Yuuki. Everything started to blur around them and soon, all they saw was white and when it cleared away, they were in the courtyard, standing in front of the window that faced the painting. Yuuki sighed and looked through the window to the painting.

"Not again. Every time I get close to the painting, I get sent outside." he mumbled and Ryou looked to Kero. "This must be the other power of Silent. If you make a sound, it forces you outside." he said before going quiet when Yuuki turned to face them. "At first, I thought it was a ghost so I came in the afternoon, but it didn't work! Now what can I do?" he whispered before going silent when he finally spotted Yami and shivered in fear.

"T-There's a dragon b-behind you…" he stuttered.

"Oh. It's ok. It's really ok. I know, he's an actual dragon but he won't harm you. Right now, he can't see properly so no need to worry." Diamond explained. Yuuki was still wary at the sudden appearance of the mythological creature but nodded. "A ghost?" Yugi whispered before getting an idea. "I know. Yuuki, I think this always happened because you were too loud. Maybe if you're quiet, the ghost won't send you outside." Yugi explained. "So, it's ok if I'm quiet?" Yugi nodded. "Ok...but if it's really a ghost then I can't peel it off the painting." he whispered and Yugi frowned. "So are you going to head home?" he asked. Yuuki shook his head. "No! I'm going to fix my papa's painting one way or another. Come. There a way back in over there." he said, pointing to said entrance and they all headed back inside once more. Once they got to the painting, Yuuki opened his case which had a variety of paints and tools. He picked up a small flashlight, placing it around the hat he wore and took the palette knife but it slipped from his fingers, making a clatter as it hit the floor.

"Oh man, don't tell me just from that sound...?" Yugi moaned and as predicted, the room started to blur as the Silent's magic went to work and sent them outside again. Again, they walked back inside and again, Yuuki took out what he need and closed the case with a soft snap and Yugi held up a random sign that read 'Quietly!' Ryou held up another sign that read 'We don't have much time left. We need to hurry!' and Yugi nodded. But fate turned against them as Kero sneezed and Yuuki turned to him. Yugi gave a soft cough, making it looked as if he sneezed, and both of them shushed him but again, Silent's magic went to work and sent them outside again.

They groaned and Yami held up a sign that read 'This is hopeless. There has to be another way.'

"You have a point there but what can we do?" Yuuki whispered before clenching his fists. "I'll do this myself!" he said before running off. "Wait, Yuuki!" Yugi called, ready to run after him but Diamond held him back. "We don't have much time. The guards are going to make their rounds soon." she spoke. Yuuki was running towards the hall with the painting when a flashlight caught him. "Who's there?!" The guard called and Yuuki continued to run, the guard following behind him. "Wait! Stop right there!" he shouted. Yuuki continued to run but because of his short stature and stride, he was soon caught by the guard.

"Oh no, he's caught." Diamond whispered. "This place is getting too dangerous." Kero murmured. /We need to hide./ Yami added and they nodded as they went to hide behind a statue while Yami flew into the air, nothing being large enough to hide his entire form. Yugi, Diamond and Ryou peeked out, seeing Yuuki trying to fight with the guard but his efforts were useless. "I have to help him. But how?" he whispered then gazed at the shadows, soon getting an idea. He stood, taking out the Shadow card and tossed it in the air.

"Shadows, project my figure through the glass! Shadow!" he chanted and tapped the glass. Shadow formed out from the card before diving towards the ground, stretching out towards the window and slipping through the glass easily before becoming Yugi's shadow. "First thing's first." he mumbled as he pushed the shadow of the guard which cause him to topple over, releasing his grip on Yuuki who ran off. "Hey! Get back here!" he called as he stood and followed before he lost track of the smaller child. Diamond smiled as she recorded the entire scene. "Nothing less from you, Yugi." she whispered. "Now, time to...wait." he spoke then saw that his shadow couldn't reach the painting. "Here, let me help." Ryou spoke, taking out the flashlight and shining it towards the floor, giving Shadow more light and Yugi thanked him. Ryou guided the light up the wall by the painting and Yugi held his staff up.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be! Clow card!" Silent's eyes finally opened, turning to gaze at the shadow of Yugi but the shadowed form of the staff tapped the painting where Silent rested, the entire painting glowing before the glow returned to the form of a card. Yugi grabbed it before the shadow of him slid back outside. Once it was outside, Shadow returned back into a card, leaving the Silent card upon the ground. Yugi went over to grab it, smiling as he held it up.

"Wonderful as always." Diamond said with a smile. Yugi nodded before they turned, hearing the guard coming and ran off to hide once more. The guard sighed as he reached down to grab his flashlight, which he dropped when he went to chase Yuuki. "Miracle that I lost track of that kid..." he murmured before flashing the flashlight towards the painting and gaped while the other three gasped. He stepped back in fright before running off, calling to the other guards that the painting mysteriously changed. When he was gone, they walked out and looked to the restored painting. Yuuki came up behind them and sighed. "It was no good. The guards found me so they're searching..." he grumbled.

"I don't think so. Look there." Yugi said and Ryou flashed the light towards the painting and Yuuki looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the painting and ran towards the window, his hat falling off and long brown locks now resting against his back, revealing that he wasn't a boy after all. She smiled when she saw the true painting was back once more, showing it was of her smiling brightly as she gazed in through the summer beach house window where she stayed that summer. _'It's back to normal, papa. It's back to normal.'_ she thought.

They walked over to her side and Yugi smiled down to her. "So, you were really a girl this entire time. Sorry for assuming you were a boy." Yugi said. "No, I should be the one that's sorry. If it wasn't for your help, I would never have returned the painting back to the way it is." Yuuki replied. Diamond smiled and pets her head. "We were glad to have helped." Soon, they left the museum and stood away from the front door as Yuuki was ready to head back home but stopped, waving back to them. "Thanks again for your help! Thanks so much!" she said before running off. "Ja ne!" They waved back to her before Yugi turned to Ryou. "Such a nice kid she was. She wanted to do the best for her father since that panting will be the last memory she will ever have of him." Yugi spoke. "The heart of a child thinking of the parent...what a good story!" Kero spoke and Yugi laughed. "For once, you play cool, Kero!" he teased, making Diamond and Ryou chuckle as well. "A little tasteful but inspiring." Diamond stated. "Now, tell me how you thought of using shadow to get the Silent card?" 

"Well, I remember Kero's shadow-art from earlier." Yugi explained as they started to walk off, never noticing the figure on a tower of the museum. "Ah! So I was able to do something than be a puppet! Finally!" Kero cheered with a grin. _'One for me and zip for Yami. I am of more help to Yugi than a detector of the Clow cards.'_ he thought smugly.

"Now I wonder, where did the dragon go? He never came back after I got the card."

"He must've left. He might've known you had everything under control from there so he didn't need to stick around to help if you encounter any problems." Kero said. Far from there, Yami sat upon a building, a hand touching the small charm upon the collar he wore which was now fitted for both of his forms. _'Soon, small one. Soon, I will reveal to you more.'_ he thought before he shifted back into a dragon and returned home.

Back at the museum, the shadowed figure that stood upon the tower held a board in hand that was glowing softly. His eyes were shadowed by his hair but he whispered one thing into the wind.

"I sense a Clow card..."


End file.
